


Phoenix and Dragon

by emmydragneel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Lemon, Light Bondage, Making Out, Manga Spoilers, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmydragneel/pseuds/emmydragneel
Summary: Raina joined Fairy Tail just after Team Natsu left for their 100 years quest and heard stories about them for years. When they arrived back suddenly, they were without a few teammates. Recovering from tragedy, the remaining members of team Natsu push forward, and it seems fate has a plan in store for the resident Fire Dragon Slayer and Raina’s Phoenix.





	1. Preface and Notes

# Some Notes

Wow guys, you have really inspired me with all your kudos and hits on my Bakugo works. I am excited to bring you all a new story, well, actually it’s old. It’s the very first fan fiction I wrote, and 75% of it was originally on about 100 loose leaf college ruled pieces of paper, hand written in pencil. That’s why it has taken me so long to get it up and finished.

I started this story before the publication of the 100 years quest started. Nothing that has happened in that manga made its way to this work. Their failed quest is never revealed and it certainly wasn’t the same quest Mashima takes them on.

I tried my best with the timeline but having a character that doesn’t really have a concrete age (Natsu) makes it hard. So, I went with Natsu being around seven when he arrived in the year 777. The original character was an infant in 777. Take the seven-year Tenrou stint and they are the same age…Wala! It’s not perfect, but it’s fiction…roll with it.

There are manga spoilers everywhere so if you haven’t read all 63 volumes of Fairy Tail, you may want to do that first. Also, I picked everyone up where we left them at the end of the manga, even though it is four years later. I sort of wish I had written Levy with at least one kid, but I didn’t.

That being said, I want to state that I love Nalu. I can’t see anyone but the two of them together, so that’s why I had to do it, guys. The only way to write an original character with Natsu in my eyes is if Lucy is out of the picture. I apologize in advance, my copy reader told me she cried.

I hope you enjoy it!


	2. The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima  
> Original Character is my own.  
> Thanks for reading!

# Phoenix and Dragon

## Chapter 1

## The Return

Four years had passed since Team Natsu left on their one hundred years quest. When they arrived unannounced back at the guild, they were missing two members.

I had joined Fairy Tail not long after they had left. The guild talked about them every day, wondering how their adventure was going. Levy, my closest friend at the Guild had me all pumped up to meet them. Natsu the Fire Dragon Slayer, Lucy the Celestial Wizard, Gray the Ice Wizard, Wendy the Sky Dragon Slayer and of course, Erza Scarlet, The Queen of the Fairies. I had seen them all in action at the Grand Magic Games the year they all returned from Tenrou Island and couldn’t wait to meet them all. Levy even mentioned I would be a great fit on their team. I’ll never forget the look on her face when those words left the scarlet mages lips. Total devastation. Lucy was gone. The bright, happy celestial mage had succumbed to a bad heart. It was a natural death, she passed in her sleep. When they woke, it was too late. They called off the quest to bring Lucy back to the Guild. Natsu had run off and hadn’t been seen since they returned to Fiore. It was a horrible, bittersweet homecoming.

A week passed and Erza, Wendy and Gray all decided to put the quest on hold. With no leads and without Natsu and Lucy it just wasn’t an option. I was sitting at the bar when I heard a male voice ring out from behind me.

“What’s Minerva doing here?”

The next thing I knew, a shirtless guy was coming right for me. I reacted without thinking, not knowing his intentions. Raising my hand, I flung him into the air. His eyes locked on to my crystal blue eyes and he gasped.

“You’re not Minerva.” He muttered as he hit the guild hall floor.

“Don’t worry, I get that more than you think. But I thought she was reformed and belonged to Sabretooth again?”

“She is, he’s still out of the loop I guess.” Mira remarked from across the bar.

“Sorry about that. Old habits. Let’s start fresh. Hello, I’m Gray. Nice to meet you.”

“Raina, and no problem.” The famous Gray from Team Natsu. Shirtless. Juvia went on and on about him while they were gone. She was totally infatuated with him. I always thought she was crazy, if he loved her like she loved him why did he leave her behind for four years? The heart wants what it wants, I guess.

“That’s a pretty awesome power you have, telekinesis, right?”

“Yep. But that is only part of it.” He watched wide eyed as fire exploded from my fingertips and I spread my Phoenix wings. My eyes exploded in flames and my once jet-black hair was the color of embers. Honestly, I shouldn’t have done it in the guild hall. Phoenix burns so hot, I could have melted the floor. Gray, Erza, Wendy and the exceed Carla all stood, mouths agape. It was the normal reaction when people saw my power the first time. That was how I met Team Natsu, minus the namesake.

Eight months after Team Natsu had returned no one had seen Natsu or Happy. Not even Lisanna. He had completely vanished. It wasn’t the first time he disappeared. He had gone away for a year after his adoptive father Igneel the Dragon was killed by Achnologia. Most thought he was doing the same thing. But Levy was worried. When he left last time, he was motivated to get stronger to defeat Achnologia. He didn’t have that this time. She was worried he would succumb to the darkness that was inside him. She explained that Lucy saved his life by rewriting the book of END, helping him defeat his own demons and Achnologia. After hearing that I understood Natsu a bit better. Lucy saved him, just like Dante had saved me. When Phoenix first woke inside me, I almost took out my whole village. He had pulled me from the abyss but then, he was gone. And I had been lost.

I was sitting at the bar when I smelled him. My Phoenix recognized his Dragon before he stepped foot in the guild. His name escaped my lips.

“Natsu.” Mira looked at me wide eyed.

“What?”

“Natsu is coming.” I said under my breath. Eight months after the rest of the team broke the news of Lucy’s death, Natsu the Dragon Slayer walked through the front door of the guild. A hush fell over the hall. He stood there, pink hair down to his shoulders, somber expression on his face. Happy was flying next to him and was sad only until he saw Carla. His exceed eyes filled with tears.

“Carla, I’ve missed you so much!” She changed into her human form and picked him up.

“If you ever leave like that again I’ll claw your eyes out.” Aww, she must have missed him too. Natsu looked up and started to speak.

“I’m sorry everyone. I just needed time after, after Lucy. I needed to do some serious thinking while I was away. Lucy died surrounded by the people she loved, doing what she loved. She wouldn’t want me to keep feeling sorry for myself. Or any of us. She would want us to keep fighting and living. So, I am going to live. For her. I’m sorry it took me so long, but I am back. And I’m all fired up!”

The entire guild erupted in a toast to Lucy, our fallen comrade who everyone loved so much.

The next day I was standing at the request board when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around and came face to face with the fire dragon slayer. He grinned.

“Hey, I saw you yesterday when I was talking. I’m Natsu Dragneel.” He stuck his hand out and I looked him dead in the eyes.

“Raina Phoenix, pleasure.” My hand engulfed his in flames. I knew it wouldn’t hurt him, but I never expected his response. He sucked in my flames and let a Fire Dragon Roar right into my face. I took a step back as my Phoenix drank in his flames, each of us with huge grins on our faces. Natsu roared with laughter.

“You and me Raina. We will have to go one on one very soon. I’m all fired up to spar with you.” He exclaimed with a glint in his eyes. All I could do was laugh. My Phoenix would kick his Dragon’s ass.

“You are on, Dragon breath.” I laughed as I walked away. I headed back to the bar when I was stopped in my tracks by Erza’s voice.

“Natsu and Raina. You will be joining Gray and I on a mission tomorrow. We leave at 9am sharp. I will fill you all in then.” My heart skipped a beat. Did I just get added to team Natsu? I was snapped back to reality when a hand hit the small of my back.

“See you tomorrow, Raina” Natsu screamed as he slapped me as he ran out of the guild hall.

Natsu on a train. I had never seen anything like it. He looked horrible. Erza explained that the Dragon Slayers all suffered from motion sickness and traveling was always hard on him, and for whoever was with him. He was slouched over next to me, cheeks puffed out while trying to keep the contents of his stomach down. This was going to be a long train ride. Phoenix rumbled inside me. I felt her reach out to his Dragon, trying to calm it. He suddenly tipped over and landed with his head in my lap. My hands landed on his head and I started running them through his pink hair. A few minutes went by when I realized he was no longer sick in my lap. He was asleep. Erza had noticed too. She shot Gray a look.

“Is…is he asleep?” Gray muttered, elbowing Erza.

“How did you do that?”

“Do what, Erza?”

“He’s asleep in your lap. Did you knock him out?”

“Uhhh, no! Why would I do that? He fell asleep, apparently.” I said sheepishly, hand resting on his shoulder.

“Because Natsu doesn’t sleep on trains, or anything that moves because he physically can’t. His stomach doesn’t let him unless he’s knocked out, literally. Remove him from your lap and sit him next to you.”

I did as Erza said, lifting his head and sitting him up next to me. He immediately woke up and doubled over.

“Put him back in your lap.” She demanded. I grabbed his head and lowered him down back onto my lap and almost instantly he settled down.

“You. Somehow, touching you is stopping his motion sickness…” Erza mumbled. “I knew keeping you close to him would be beneficial because you can feed him with your flames, but I never imagined…” she grinned at me. Gray sweat dropped. Natsu had started to rub his face into my thighs, like a cat rubbing a scratching post.

“What’s going on? Wait, we are still on the train? Why am I not barfing?” Natsu was awake.

“Not sure, but I want to do an experiment.” Erza said, grabbing my hands and sitting him upright next to me. As soon as my hands left him, he started to heave. Erza put one of my hands on his thigh. His head turned to me, an expression of confusion on his face. I removed my hand again and he puffed out his cheeks and squeaked out “Put your hands on me, dammit.” Erza roared with laughter as my face flushed and my hand landed on his beside me on the bench.

“How are you doing that?” he whispered.

“Honestly dragon breath, I have no idea. Maybe my Phoenix feels bad for your Dragon. You can thank her.” He jumped off the bench bowing and saying thank you over and over while the rest of us laughed. I didn’t really understand the impact it would have on Natsu. I also didn’t know that was the moment he decided not to let me out of his sight.

The mission went as expected. I saw Natsu watching in wonder when Phoenix first appeared, then we lit a bunch of stuff on fire and Erza destroyed some buildings. Mission complete, and even with the damages withheld I had enough to pay my house this month. Five more years and I would own this little place at the edge of the forest on the outskirts of Magnolia. As I approached my door, I smelled him. Natsu was inside my house! I flung my door open to him and Happy sitting on the couch.

“Welcome home Raina. We wanted to surprise you, and I brought you a fish.” Happy said excitedly. That brought a smile to my face.

“Thanks, Happy. One question. How did you find my house?”

“I can smell you a mile away, Phoenix. I hope you don’t mind, we wanted to check out our new partners house. It’s pretty comfy.” He grinned as he sank into my couch. I was stuck with him now, wasn’t I? It was getting late so I offered them the spare bedroom. They both looked at me wide eyed and Happy exclaimed “A whole room? Lucy only had a couch….” As his eyes fell.

“I would have been Lucy kicked by now too, isn’t that right Happy?” Natsu said with a smile on his face.

“Aye, Sir.” He responded as he flew down the hallway to the spare room.

“Lucy kick, eh?”

“Yeah, when I would show up at Lucy’s unannounced, she would kick me out…literally.” His hand went up to his jaw in remembrance.

“Yikes, that’s harsh. I will warn you if you startle me, I may set you on fire, but you probably wouldn’t mind.” I said through laughter. I retreated to my room and thought about the past day’s events and about the adventures my new team and I would have. My Phoenix wondered how hot his Dragon burned. WHAT? What the hell was he doing to me? Just as I was drifting to sleep, I caught a faint smell of smoke. A gentle warmth enveloped my body, and my dreams were full of dragons.

I awoke to the think smell of smoke. SHIT. Had I set the bed on fire again? It happened every once and a while. That wasn’t it. I opened my eyes and saw the problem. It was Natsu, and he was practically on top of me. One arm stretched out around my torso and the other was wrapped in my hair. There was no denying it, my Phoenix liked being in contact with his Dragon. I felt better being around him. BUT…I had just met him! He was curled around my body like a lover would be and he was basically still a stranger to me. It still felt right. He and Happy liked staying with me, and I liked the company. He slept in my bed every night and never tried anything remotely sexual, he truly just enjoyed my company. Two weeks after our first mission I was at the bar waiting on lunch when Levy grabbed my arm and dragged me outside.

“Levy, what’s wrong? Are you ok?”

“This is not about me! I want the scoop woman! Gajeel says you smell like Natsu every day, like you are living together kind of smell? Has he been crashing at your place?”

“Woah Levy! Slow down! He has, but it isn’t what you think, I swear. He and Happy like staying over so I let them. Nothing more.”

“You know Raina, he used to do the same with Lucy. He would sneak into her place after she was asleep and she would kick him out when she woke up.”

“She let him sleep in her bed?”

“WHAT? NO!! HE SLEEPS IN YOUR BED???”

“Him and Happy both, actually. I told you, it isn’t like that. My Phoenix just likes being around his Dragon.”

She squinted at me and grinned brightly. What was she up to?

“OK Raina, I believe you. Happy will tell me if you were fibbing, anyway. When do you leave for your next mission?”

“This afternoon. Only be gone a few days. Erza and Gray will be joining us so it should go quick. I’m heading back in to grab my lunch before we head off, come on you dork.” I laughed as I grabbed her hand and headed back to the bar.

Things continued like that for months, three to be exact. Natsu and I worked jobs together, sometimes bringing Gray and Erza along, Wendy for a few too. When we weren’t on a job he practically lived at my house, he even had a drawer I gave him to stash extra clothes so he didn’t have to go home every morning to change. Everything was purely platonic on both ends, but something was starting to build for me. I liked him being close to me, and so did my Phoenix. I was starting to imagine what it would be like if I let my hand wander to parts of his body they hadn’t touched before. I never allowed myself to do anything in fear he would react badly. He didn’t show any sort of sexual attraction to me or anyone really. I liked him too much to scare him away. We finished up a job early and headed back to the guild hoping to fill our bellies. Erza suggested it, since we had been gone from home for the better part of the last three months. I missed the guild, I had never been away for so much time before Natsu came back. Levy and I never got to have talks anymore, and I missed Mira’s smiling face behind the bar. Not to mention I was behind on ALL the gossip!

We walked into the guild to cheers.

“SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!”

There were two banners hung, one for Natsu and one for…ME. Holy crap I had forgotten! I turned 21 during this last mission!

“Natsu! I didn’t know it was your Birthday!”

“Well, actually I don’t know when my birthday is, since I am technically over 400 years old. But we celebrate July 15th, that was the day I decided Fairy Tail was my new home. Since the years we spent on Tenrou don’t count, I turn 21 tomorrow.”

“Mine was the 8th. I turned 21 too.”

“HA! Then you are eight days older than me.” He chuckled as Wendy corrected him.

“Seven days Natsu, and have you forgotten…over 400???” she laughed.

We danced and drank the night away and I was kind of tipsy on the way home. Natsu was too. Happy mumbled something about fisheys and headed off with Carla and Wendy. We got back to my house and all I wanted was my bed. We collapsed into it and I heard him mumble something.

“Natsu, did you say something?”

“I’m 21 now. It’s after midnight.”

He was right. With as much gusto as I could muster, I bellowed “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” I could hear him laughing behind me, but he quickly fell silent. I rolled over to face him and he had a serious look on his face.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s something Igneel told me about my 21st birthday. Something is going to happen to me. He said I would start to change.”

“Change? What do you mean? What did he tell you?” I said, trying to hide the panic in my voice.

“Just that I was too young to understand back then and it would make sense when it happens after I turn 21. He said it wasn’t a bad thing, but I still don’t know what will happen.” He shrugged. My heart fluttered. It couldn’t be?! Actually, it made perfect sense. Just like the Phoenix, Dragons had a mating season. Mine started around 21. But, in order for a Phoenix to mate, they must find a compatible soul. Someone as strong as she was, to mate with for life. Did it work the same way for Dragons?

“I’m sure if you change at all it will be for the better.” I said through a smile.

“Thanks, Rain.” He muttered as we drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to sunlight peering through the blinds. Natsu was wrapped around me from behind like normal, but something was different this morning. Holy shit. I was right. I closed my eyes and tried to get my heartbeat under control when I felt it move…his erection against my ass. My Phoenix wanted it. As I was scolding her internally, I realized Natsu had woken up, and he was freaking out. I slammed my eyes shut desperate to pretend I hadn’t noticed. He jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on and sighed. So, the Dragon was starting mating season right away, hu? My Phoenix smiled. When Natsu emerged from the shower I was still pretending to sleep. I heard him approach the bed.

“Rain, time to get up. We need to get breakfast.” I grumbled and rolled over. Suddenly he was on top of me, pinning my hands above my head.

“Ok, Ok, I’m up! I’m up!” I cried out laughing. He put his nose to mine and growled.

“We don’t want to miss Mira’s pancakes.”

I bolted out of bed trying to forget the thought that invaded my mind when our noses were pressed together. A voice inside of me screamed “TASTE HIM.” I almost did.


	3. Back to Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima  
> Original Character is my own.  
> Thanks for reading!

## Chapter 2

## Back to Good

The woman who took me in told me all about the Phoenix mating ritual. After my 21st birthday the Phoenix would begin to search for her life mate. When she finally finds him (it could take years) she starts producing pheromones to lure her mate to her. It makes it almost impossible to resist. The Phoenix only has one true mate, it is fated. She can be with others, but once she has found her mate, she will never want anyone else. I had been with plenty of good-looking guys before but have never felt the rush of desire for any of them like I had for Natsu and his Dragon. It was like my insides were burning, and I had never felt heat in my life.

Mira’s pancakes really were the best things ever. I added strawberries and whipped cream to mine and they became a slice of heaven instead of breakfast. Only two bites into my strawberry goodness a chair slammed into my back, knocking the fork from my hand.

“OI! WHAT THE HELL?” I screamed as I turned to see Natsu and Gray squaring off once again. Geeze, it isn’t even lunchtime yet.

“I thought you wanted pancakes, flame breath?” I hollered as Natsu responded with a fire dragon roar aimed at Gray. He dodged, and the next thing I saw was a piece of uneaten strawberry cake on the floor. Welp, they are screwed now. Mira laughed from behind the bar.

“Natsu already had three stacks of pancakes, at this rate he will need more.” She smirked as Erza slammed the boys into the wall.

“That’s what you get for interrupting my breakfast, you bozos!” I yelled as Lisanna sat down next to me with a new fork.

“Oh, thanks Lisanna” I said with a smile. Lis and I had hung out a bit before team Natsu came roaring back. I knew she and Natsu had a past, but I also knew she was head over heels for Bixlow – and I didn’t blame her. He was powerful and hot and had awesome hair…and don’t get me started about that tongue of his that was always hanging out of his mouth. She told me he was the one for her when they moved in together months before team Natsu’s return. She also confessed she was afraid if Natsu returned her feelings for Bix may change, but it was apparent that was a needless worry. They were getting married next month after all.

“So, a little birdy told me something interesting.” Lis looked at me, a questioning look on her face.

“Oh, yeah? What did the birdy say?”

“Is it true Natsu has been sneaking into your house the last few months?” I felt the blush creep into my face and she laughed. I only told Levy, how did she know?

“HA, sorry, that’s my fault.” Laxus said through a huge grin. “I casually mentioned that you always smell like him and that was the conclusion we came to.” He said with a smirk. I groaned. Damn dragon slayer senses. I should have known. Wendy probably knows too.

“Yes, but he isn’t sneaking. I allow him. I like the company.”

“When did he start showing up?”

“The night after our first mission…wait, you guys don’t know about what happened do you?” None of them knew about my power to curb his motion sickness. I explained what happened on the train that first mission and that he hasn’t left my side since.

“Wait, you can cure his motion sickness AND make fire for him to eat?” Mira squealed, a bit too excited. Laxus looked very interested.

“We will have to see if you can cure me too.” He smirked at me. As the words left his lips a flaming fist connected with his jaw and they both went flying across the guild.

“Rain is my partner not yours bolt head, don’t go getting any ideas, you hear?” Natsu roared as the ice mage flew on top to get in on the fight. They rolled around the guild hall destroying everything in their path. Until Sitri appeared in front of them. Mira’s most feared Satan Soul form stopped all three in their tracks.

“That’s enough. Now clean this up and apologize!” A chorus of yes mam’s rang out and they boys started picking up the knocked over furniture. Lisanna turned to me as I was finishing my pancakes.

“Take care of him, you are perfect for each other.” She said as she threw her arm around Bixlow’s waist. I looked to the request board where Erza was scanning for a good job. My eyes drifted to where the boys had last been. Only Gray and Laxus remained. Natsu was sitting at a table with…Levy? What could they be talking about? It better not be me. I got up and headed in their direction. Before I could reach them Erza called out, making me abandon my mission.

“Come on team, I have found us a job. We will be meeting up with some of Sabretooth for this one. We will take the last train out tonight and it could take a few days, so pack accordingly.” Great, more nights not in my bed. At least the money will be good, it was an S-Class quest. Plus, we got to work with Sabretooth. Hopefully Sting would be coming along. I hadn’t had the chance to meet any of them yet, but Sting was the Guild Master and he had caught my eye years ago. He was strong and gorgeous and I wanted to see how Phoenix reacted to his Dragon, if it would be like Natsu. Never in a million years did I think I would meet and befriend Natsu. Sting was the Dragon I had in my sights, but Natsu lept into the forefront out of nowhere. Speak of the devil, Natsu was in my house, and he wasn’t alone. I didn’t recognize the other person’s scent. I opened my door to Natsu, Happy and… STING?

“Hey Rain, hope you don’t mind…we brought food!” Natsu called out.

“OH, I’m starving, gimme.” I laughed as my gaze fell to the stranger in my house.

“Hi, I’m Sting. Nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine Sting, Master of Sabretooth. Welcome.” I shot him a dazzling smile. I saw him give me the once over with his eyes. He was hotter in person.

“Wait, you haven’t met before? Why not?” Natsu asked with a puzzled look.

“I haven’t really crossed paths with any other guilds. Fairy Tail hasn’t been in the Grand Magic Games. I only met Leon and Sherria when they came to visit Gray and Wendy when they returned.”

“Rogue, Frosch and Lector will all be meeting us at the train later, they will love you.” He shot me a crooked smile. Natsu frowned. My Phoenix laughed.

“That’s awesome, I can’t wait to meet them.” I’ll be on the train with three dragon slayers. Perfect time to see if my Phoenix will calm the other dragon slayers motion sickness. Just a little experiment I need to try. We ate and I packed and then headed off to the train station. Erza and Gray were waiting on the platform when we arrived.

“Sting, good to see you man.”

“Hello Gray. It’s been too long. Hello Erza. I’m glad to see you both well. I just wish we were meeting under better circumstances.”

“Yes, this new dark guild could pose huge problems for us. That’s why we asked for your assistance. Rogue and the exceeds are already on the train, shall we go meet them?” Erza replied.

We had an entire car to ourselves. That’s how you travel with dragon slayers. I could tell by the look on Erza’s face ten minutes into our trip she wanted to experiment too. Natsu was sitting next to me, my hand on his leg and Sting and Rogue were looking in awe.

“Why…are you…blerg…not sick?” squeaked Sting. Rogue muttered something unintelligible. I glanced at Erza and she nodded. I got up and as soon as my hand left Natsu’s leg he fell over, cheeks bulging as he tried to hold his dinner down. I sat down between the other two and put a hand on each of their legs. They both looked at me, then simultaneously vomited their dinners out the window. I moved my hands to their backs but nothing was happening. I pulled back and let them lie back down on the seat. I sat back down next to Natsu and his head fell into my lap. He immediately calmed down. A few minutes later he sat up, totally fine with my hand resting on his leg. Erza looked at me with a questioning look. I shrugged and Natsu grinned.

“Good, now I don’t have to worry about sharing you with anyone.”

“Oi fire breath, looks like I am stuck with you.” My heart skipped a beat. Had my Phoenix chosen Natsu? Is that the reason I helped him? Does that mean we are fated to be mates? Can a Dragon and Phoenix even be compatible? Before I could ponder any of the crazy questions running through my head the train came to a stop. As we headed to the inn, the twin dragons regained their composure and bombarded me with questions.

“Was that a spell? How did you do that? Why was Natsu not sick on the train?”

“Well boys, I don’t have an answer for you. I have no idea why my touch makes Natsu feel better. It’s not a spell. I don’t know why it works for him and not you. I assumed it would work on all Dragon Slayers to be honest.”

“I’m just a lucky guy, that’s all.” Natsu exclaimed as we walked into the inn. Erza had originally planned on sharing a room with me, but Natsu refused to room with Gray. So Natsu and Happy followed me to my room and Erza and Gray took the other. They had gotten used to rooming together during their old quest so there was little argument.

“Natsu, how dangerous is this mission tomorrow?”

“The village says they are being plagued by a Dark Guild. No one is sure how big they really are, only that they have done some heavy damage to the village. But I am not worried. Our team is strong. We are Fairy Tail.”

“Aye Sir!” Happy shouted.

We retired for the evening, Happy resting at the foot of the bed. Just before I fell asleep, Natsu asked the question that had been on my mind for days.

“Rain, why do you think your Phoenix likes me so much? I mean, that has to be why you can help my motion sickness, right?”

“I don’t know. Maybe because you were the first Dragon we met?”

“Maybe I’m just your favorite.”

“Maybe that’s it.” As the words left my lips, he pulled me in closer to him. Just as I was drifting, I heard him whisper.

“My Dragon likes your Phoenix too.”

I woke up still wrapped in his arms. He was always so warm. Most people would hate the heat radiating from him. I curled in closer, resting my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beating in perfect rhythm with mine. I breathed in his smoke scent and sighed, fighting the urge to run my fingers down his chest and lick the stripe up his torso. What is this Dragon doing to me? Just then his heartbeat sped up, alerting me he was awake. I rustled a bit and felt his hand run through my hair. I let out a sigh as his fingers created ringlets around my face.

“You’re like an oven, flame brain,”

“Look who’s talking, fire bird.” He roared as he pinned me to the bed, straddling my torso. “You know Phoenix, we never had that sparring match you promised me when we first met.”

“Oh, you want some right now?” I screeched below him. He leaned down until our noses touched.

“What if I do?” he said, almost growling. My Phoenix roared inside and I felt a warmth pooling in my gut that I hadn’t felt in a long time. I spoke before I had a chance to think.

“Let’s go, dragon breath.” His eyes shifted and he ground his hips down into my core. I shuddered and raised a hand to his jaw.

“THEY’RE IN LOOOOOVE” squealed the little blue exceed that we had both totally forgotten existed.

“HAPPY!” Natsu howled as he jumped off the bed to chase after him. What the hell was that? I had been expecting him to throw a punch, not…what he did. It felt so terrifyingly right. Like our bodies had reacted before our minds knew what was going on. If Happy hadn’t been there, I don’t know what would have happened. I let my mind drift, wondering what it would be like to feel his hands on my body. His lips on my neck. His tongue in my mouth. I was snapped back to reality when Happy slammed into my chest.

“Help me Raina! He’s gonna kill me!”

“You kind of deserve it though. Come on guys, we have to meet the team downstairs in 20” I shook off my earlier thoughts and prepared for a day of unexpected events.

Natsu and I smelled it at the same time. We had split into teams of three, Gray was with us and Erza had gone with the Twin Dragons. I dove at Gray as a spell shot over our heads. It was an ambush. It may have worked on another group, but no one is ever prepared for Natsu. Or me. This so-called Dark Guild was weak. I counted eight, four fell easily. Natsu was engaged with the likely leader while Gray and I fought the remaining three. We were holding our own when a huge spell was unleashed on Natsu. He slammed into the side of a mountain, and my Phoenix came pouring out at full strength. The tips of my hair turned orange and scarlet streaked the rest. The three Gray and I were battling fell to their knees. As my Phoenix screamed, I heard Gray shout “ICE GYSER”, freezing the three in place. I felt my body rise and the next thing I knew I was clawing the chest out of the Dark Guild’s leader. Over my screaming I heard Sting shout “Get Natsu” and then Erza. “Raina, it’s done. You can stop now. He’s out. Stop before you kill him.” She pleaded with me. I fell to my knees and reeled in the Phoenix power.

“Natsu.” I said with a strangled breath.

“He’ll be fine.” Rogue said as I turned to see Natsu propped in between the Twin Dragons.

“Excellent job everyone! I never imagined we could complete this task so fast. I have no idea why they though an ambush would work.” Erza pondered.

“Because they didn’t know we had a Dragon and a Phoenix.” Sting laughed.

“Let’s turn these guys in and get some food, I’m starving.” Gray said to the group which was met with a chorus of “Aye, Sir’s”.

I saw her approaching and I knew what was coming. I had no escape.

“Do you want to tell me exactly what happened out there today? I have never seen you lose control of Phoenix like that before.” Erza said with concern.

“I know Erza. It was more like I lost control of myself, I think. When I saw Natsu crash through the mountain I…I froze, and Phoenix took that opening.” I tried to explain, not truly understanding it myself.

“So, your Phoenix jumped to Natsu’s aid again. If I didn’t know any better, I would think she likes him.” As the words left Gray’s lips, I landed a punch to his jaw, sending him into the wall. I turned to see Natsu grinning at me. I hoped it was because I punched out Gray and not because he heard what I said about Phoenix.

Bad guys turned in, dinner inhaled, and the inn’s bed was calling my name. Using Phoenix at full force was exhausting, and tonight may have been the worst ever. I could hardly keep my eyes open. The boys all stayed at the bar to play catch up, after all, we thought we would have a week together. I took a nice long bath and crawled into bed. Natsu and Happy still hadn’t returned. As I started to fall asleep my mind wandered back to the morning and how Natsu felt on top of me. I awoke a few hours later to the smell of smoke. An arm curled around my waist and I felt his breath on the back of my neck. A shiver went up my spine and gave away my consciousness. His hand swept my hair away from my neck.

“Thanks for saving me today Rain, I owe you one.”

“Anytime, flame brain.” I giggled. My breath caught in my throat as I felt his lips brush against my neck. He placed a few quick kisses along my jaw. My heart pounded in my chest, I could feel his as well. He was taking a chance, and so was I.

“Where’s Happy?”

“Frosch wanted him to sleep over, something about having to eat all the fish before they went home.”

“Yep, sounds about right to me.” I laughed. I felt him tense up behind me. The hand that had been resting on my hip began sliding up and down my thigh. He eased into me and his mouth attached to the pulse point on my neck. His lips were exactly as I imagined, rough and warm. He continued kissing my neck and moved up to my jawline. I tried to hold back a moan but it slipped out. He pulled back and started to get up from the bed and I whirled around and grabbed his hand.

“What’s wrong? Did I do something?”

“No Rain. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I don’t know what came over me.” He shrugged.

“I know the feeling. Today was tough, let’s get some sleep.” I said as I pulled him back down next to me. I draped my arm over his chest and we fell asleep, totally exhausted.

I was woken by the screeching of the blue exceed.

“I’m coming in you guys!”

I rolled over to find Natsu already gone. He had beaten me to the shower again. It was becoming a regular thing. After my shower we packed everything up and headed to the train for Magnolia. I felt horrible for Sting and Rogue, poor things. If this is what Natsu was like before I met him, I now understood why everyone was so grateful I could help him. I looked down at the head of pink hair in my lap and smiled.


	4. Fighting Makes the Heart Grow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima  
> Original Character is my own.  
> Thanks for reading!

## Chapter 3

## Fighting Makes the Heart Grow

We arrived back to the Guild to small fanfare. Master was extremely happy we had iced the situation so quickly. As far as the Council was concerned, we took down the entire Dark Guild in the ambush. They had some bad info, they thought Blue Pegasus was coming for them and were sorely unprepared for Fairy Tail. He was also glad we didn’t destroy a whole town to get the job done for once. I sat down at the bar and both Mira and Lisanna came running.

“What happened with the Twin Dragons? Can you help them like Natsu?” Mira questioned.

“Well, no. It didn’t work. I tried and nothing happened.” Laxus frowned.

“Wait, really? You had no effect on them at all? Can you still help Natsu?”

“None at all Laxus. My hands were on them as they puked. Yes, it does still help Natsu.”

“It’s because her Phoenix likes my Dragon best.” Natsu said as he threw his arm over my shoulder.

“Maybe Phoenix is a first come, first served kind of girl.” I laughed. Natsu opened his mouth to retort and was cut off by Lisanna.

“I’m so glad you are both here. Bix and I want to as you something. Will you both be in our wedding? You are so important to us and it would make us so happy!”

“Yeah, it wouldn’t be a wedding party without the Phoenix and the Dragon!” Bixlow chimed in.

“Oh Lis, I would love to!”

“My pleasure you guys.” Natsu grinned. My eyes met his and I flashed him a huge smile. There was a wedding to plan for and we only had two weeks! I bid my fellow Guild mates’ good night and headed home to crash in my own bed. Before I could escape, I heard Natsu bellowing at me.

“Phoenix, I want that sparring match you promised me tomorrow! I’m gonna take you down!”

I threw my hands up as I walked out the door. “Fine, you are on flame brain.” As the door shut behind me, I heard a faint “I’m fired up now” as I turned and headed home. The house felt quiet. I showered and got into bed without a sign of Natsu. As I laid there, I began to worry. Maybe we had gone too far last night and he wouldn’t be coming back. Maybe he wasn’t the one after all. But why would Phoenix have chosen him if he wasn’t? I was broken from my daydream when I heard Exceed wings flutter through the spare room window. He was here. He isn’t afraid. I felt Happy curl up above my head then Natsu slipped into bed, arm wrapping around my waist.

“Natsu.” I whispered as I curled my body into his. He ran my fingers through my hair.

“I’m here, Rain.” My last thought as I drifted off was how bad I was going to kick his ass tomorrow.

Natsu and Happy were gone when I awoke. I assumed he was excited for our match and he had headed to the Guild to prepare. I was right. I walked through the door to a huge party. Everyone had shown up to see us spar, even that gorgeous old man Gildarts. I walked up to Mira and ordered some breakfast. I heard Natsu scream from across the hall.

“Let’s go Phoenix!!” he screeched as he came flying at me. Erza flattened him with one punch.

“Natsu let her eat. Besides, this fight isn’t happening in the Guild. I forbid it. We set up a spot by the old mine for you two, that way when it’s destroyed it’s no big deal.” She said with a grin. Erza knew us all too well. I gobbled down my eggs and when Natsu was done squabbling with Gray we headed to the old mine.

“OK you two. Rules are simple. It’s a brawl. KO wins. Start the match!” Erza squealed.

“I’m fired up now!” Natsu roared as he came flying at me at full speed. I used my telekinesis to shove him to my right just as he was about to make contact with my face. He whirled around with a Fire Dragon Wing attack that threw me into the side of the mine. The crowd cheered, I could hear Cana and Lisanna shouting for me. But there was a problem. Phoenix did not want to fight him. She was struggling against every punch I threw. I only got a few good hits in before she came to the surface. I grabbed him and threw him through the boarded-up hole covering the mine shaft. He went crashing through it, I was on top of him in seconds. I fired off a Phoenix Splash and the ground below us gave way and we started plummeting. Whoops. I landed with a thud. He scrambled on top of me and began a barrage of hits. I tossed him off into a beam that collapsed when he crashed into it. Blow after blow he came at me, and with every single one, Phoenix grew more impatient. I threw my head back and Phoenix screamed out as I picked him up and slammed him against the wall. A burning sensation had overcome my body and all I wanted…no, all SHE wanted was to taste him. He tried to hit me with a punch and when he missed, I pinned his body to the wall with mine and Phoenix emerged. Natsu stopped for a moment to watch the transformation and she took the opportunity when he was distracted. My lips crashed into his, met with fire and passion. There was no hesitation from him, he kissed back fiercely. I bit his bottom lip and he shoved his tongue in my mouth, exploring it as we devoured each other.

“Hey, you guys ok down there?” Happy shouted. He was flying down to us. I ripped my mouth from Natsu’s and landed an uppercut that shot him straight to the surface. I soared up from the mine shaft to an out cold Natsu. I brushed my hands together and exclaimed “WINNER!”

There were joyful cries from Wendy and Cana. They won the 1st place prize, betting on me in under five minutes.

“Hey, you guys better buy me a drink with that prize money.” I laughed.

“Deal. See you tonight and drinks are on me!” Cana exclaimed. I picked up Natsu and slung him over my shoulder.

“Ok guys, see you later then. Hey Happy, where are you headed off to?”

“Oh, I have plans with Carla, I have a fish for her and it’s movie night. I may not be back. Tell Natsu he’s pathetic.” Happy laughed as he flew away to be with his crush.

“I’m not pathetic.” Natsu murmured as he slipped off my shoulder.

“Oh, back to the land of the living hu?”

“That was awesome. I want a rematch!”

“Anytime flame brain.”

“Cana ‘hic’ I thought I said one drink?” I said as she handed me my fourth.

“You totally deserve it.” She slurred at me.

“You kicked the crap out of Natsu and that deserves a celebration.” Gildarts crooned as he slid an arm around my waist. “I wouldn’t mind going one on one with you.” He grinned slyly. I grinned back. He was older than me, but he was hot. Even with an arm and a leg missing. Cana punched him in the head and he retreated to the bar.

“Sorry about my handsy Dad. Geeze, he’s got some nerve.”

“No harm, no foul Cana.” I laughed as I shot Gildarts a look from across the bar. What the fuck, this is why I don’t drink. Stop thinking every guy is a piece of meat. I bet he’s a good fuck though. I felt Phoenix’s stomach turn. Apparently, she didn’t agree. The only man she wanted was Natsu, and I wasn’t sure how much longer I could keep her at bay – or how much longer I wanted to. I smelled him coming before his warm hands slid through my hair. Speak of the devil. My expression must have changed, because Gildarts eyebrow shot up and he turned and started sweet talking one of the female customers at the bar. I turned to face Natsu, he was glaring in Gildarts direction. I ran my fingers through his pink head of hair.

“Have a drink with me, Natsu.”

“Sure, Mira hook me up.”

“Hey Raina, I’m back!” I turned to see Levy running in my direction.

“Oh girl! I am so happy you are back!” I exclaimed as she gave me a big hug.

“You missed Raina kicking Natsu’s ass, Gajeel.” Laxus yelled from across the bar. Levy turned to me and grinned.

“Less than five minutes.” I said proudly.

“Damn girl, you will have to do it again so I can see that.” Gajeel retorted. Next thing I knew Gajeel was on fire and Natsu was raining punches down on him.

“I held back because she’s a girl, iron for brains, but you are going to get pummeled for laughing at me.” Out of nowhere Laxus joined in.

“Can’t let a good fight go to waste.” He yelled as he hit the other two with his lightning. Levy grabbed my arm and pulled me away just before I was dragged into the brawl.

“I found something you may be interested in on our last job. I was looking for a rare book and came across this. It seemed like it should be with you.” She handed me a black book covered in flames, the cover said PHOENIX. I ran my fingers over it and shivered. I had never laid eyes on it, but it felt like it belonged to me. It looked old, but it was in great condition.

“Wow Levy! This is amazing! I have never seen this before.”

“That’s great, I am glad I found it for you. It was tucked away in one of the old Council libraries.”

The boys had finished their brawl and headed back to their drinks. Juvia was trying to convince Gray to go home with her. I don’t know why he fought so hard in public about it. We all knew they were together. Laxus was eyeing Mira behind the bar. I had my suspicions about them, too. I grabbed my book and sat down next to Natsu and noticed he also had a book, nearly identical to mine titled DRAGON. I sat my book down on top of his.

“Looks like we both have new reading material.”

“Yeah, I had Levy track mine down. I am hoping it has information on what happens when I change.”

“Oh, that’s a great idea, I didn’t even think about that. You finished? I’m about to head home.”

“Almost. I’ll be right behind you.” He said with a smile. I wanted to go home and read my book, but four drinks in I had a feeling my bed would be winning that battle. I tossed my book on the table and landed in bed. The alcohol was making my head spinny. I was only there a minute when Natsu landed next to me. I squeaked and almost rolled out of bed. He caught me and pulled me back.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” He sulked, which made me break out into a fit of laughter.

“What happened to Happy? Did he get locked in Fairy Hills again?”

“Yep. They fell asleep watching movies and now he is stuck.”

“I am pretty sure he planned it, Natsu.” I laughed.

“Yeah, locked in with Carla unable to escape him, sounds like Happy’s best dream. He’s no dummy after all.” Natsu snorted, then his look turned serious. “You know, you cheated in our fight today fire bird.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about flame brain.”

“You took advantage of me. Kissing me to win was a dirty trick.” He scoffed, eyes ablaze. The booze running through my veins made me bolder than usual.

“HA! I didn’t have to do that to beat you. I could have won even if she wouldn’t have butted in.”

“What do you mean? Is she the one who kissed me?”

“Well, not exactly, she just really wanted me to. All the fighting must have excited her, but she didn’t want to fight you. She was holding me back.”

“So, you kissed me to get her off your back and used it as a distraction to clobber me? Pretty smart, fire bird.”

“I think you are giving me too much credit flame brain. No planning was involved. I didn’t want Happy to catch us and I panicked.” I blurted out.

“So, you DID want to kiss me then.” He grinned as he wrapped his arms around me. “I have to say; my Dragon was excited.” He whispered as he bent down to kiss my neck. I shifted my head so he had full access and he took advantage, sucking and nipping. He lingered a bit on a spot just above my guild mark, I knew it would be bruised tomorrow. He pulled me in closer, spreading his legs so my back was pressed against his chest. His tongue ran up my jawline and his teeth nibbled on my earlobe. I sighed as I put one hand up to his face and caressed his jawline as he continued kissing my neck. My other hand traveled to his thigh and started making little circles. He had already ditched his pants when he got into bed, and his leg muscles quivered with every stroke of my finger. The hand that was still on his jaw pulled his head up to mine until I could taste his lips. My tongue was immediately granted entry and danced around his, tasting every drop of each other. My hand flew up to his hair and he swung me around so I was facing him in bed. He was assaulting my mouth, and it felt amazing. I thought he was stopping for a breath but he pulled back and rocked to his knees.

“Natsu, what’s wrong?”

“I need to tell you something. I loved Lucy.” My face dropped and tears sprung in my eyes. He wasn’t ready for this. He noticed my expression and quickly continued. “No, you don’t understand. Let me explain. We were together all the time. I knew she loved me, but I never told her. I never showed her. I never touched her. Not that I didn’t want to, but she never seemed to want that. I thought she was afraid of ruining our friendship, and I respected that. Then she died, and all I could think about was why didn’t I tell her? I never told her I loved her as more than a partner. When I went back to her place after, I found her diary. She had written entry after entry hoping I would tell her, wanting to be with me…and I NEVER TOLD HER. That’s why I left, I couldn’t stand myself. All that time wasted. At first, I was oblivious because of my one-track mind for Igneel, but after that I noticed and did nothing. I should have told her. I promised myself I would never let that happen again. So, I am done holding back out of fear. I know exactly what I want, and it’s the same thing my Dragon wants. You and your Phoenix.”

His lips crashed back onto mine in a needy, passionate kiss. He bit my bottom lip and when I whimpered, he slid his tongue inside. After a few minutes I pulled back and whispered, “My Phoenix isn’t the only one that wants you.”

“Good.” He growled as he kissed my forehead. “Now that we know how we feel, we shouldn’t rush things. It’s almost 3am and if we don’t stop now, we will be up all night. Which I wouldn’t object to, except we have to go wedding shopping with Gajeel and Levy at 9am. He is already going to smell me all over you.” He grinned.

“For once I agree with you, flame brain,” I planted a soft kiss on his lips and he whispered, “Good night, my fire bird.”

8am came quick. I awoke to Natsu throwing on his pants screaming about how we overslept. Crap it was 8:30! I took a five-minute shower and had to leave with wet hair, but it was necessary. We arrived at the boutique a fashionable five minutes late. Levy and Gajeel were already in rooms trying on choices Lisanna had left for us. I had my measurements taken and chose my dress style, a floor length gown in purple (like the rest of the bridesmaids) with off the shoulder straps that would show off my purple guild mark perfectly. I pulled my hair back as I heard Natsu call out.

“Whatcha think about this?” I stepped out of my room to find Gajeel and Natsu in light grey tuxes with purple ties and vests. I couldn’t take my eyes off Natsu. “Well? Sexy or what?” he grinned, looking at me.

“Super sexy” I replied as I ran my fingers through his hair. He headed back to his room to change and I felt Levy staring a hole in the back of my head.

“Did Natsu just say sexy?” she giggled. I headed in to change out of my dress. Levy and I emerged and waited for the boys. Gajeel came out first. He glanced at me and smirked.

“You know, you can’t wash Dragon off in the shower.” He winked. Levy stared, eyes wide as I turned a deep shade of red.

“What is going on with you two?” she asked excitedly.

“When I figure that out, you will be the first to know.”

Natsu finally came out and we headed for the door. As I opened it Gajeel called out to us.

“Hey Raina, that’s a nice hickey.” Oh shit. I put my hair up when I was trying on the dress and completely forgot. Natsu had left a large purple mark just above my guild mark. I scrambled to release my ponytail when I felt arms wrap around my shoulders stopping me. He gently bent down and kissed his mark.

“Quit eyeing my artwork, iron breath.” I only caught a glimpse of their gaping mouths as we headed out the door back to the Guild. Next time I saw Levy she was going to beat it out of me.


	5. The Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima  
> Original Character is my own.  
> Thanks for reading!

## Chapter 4

## The Books

The guild was a buzz when we arrived. No, not because they found out about Natsu and I. The upcoming wedding was making everyone giddy. Mira was busy planning the menu, Cana was in charge of decorating. Everyone seemed to want to help the happy couple with their nuptials. Master greeted us with a smile.

“Ah, Natsu and Raina, just the pair I wanted to talk to. Please, come have a seat in my office.” We hadn’t destroyed anything recently so I wondered what he needed.

“Is it true you both received books pertaining to your powers?”

“Oh yeah, Levy found them and gave them to us.” I had almost forgotten about them. With the wedding and the Natsu stuff I had been totally distracted.

“Have either of you had the chance to read them?”

“I read the first few pages but got sidetracked.” Natsu admitted.

“I haven’t. I forgot all about it, honestly.”

“I was just wondering if they held any answers to questions you may have. Those books are relics, they may hold invaluable information.”

“I will be sure to let you know if I find anything, Master.”

“But first, we are going on a mission.” Natsu exclaimed.

“This close to the wedding? Is that a good idea?” I said a bit sour.

“We have time for this one, no problem. Come on!” I glanced at Master and he just shrugged. One more mission before the wedding it is.

Juvia joined Gray to complete our group. I was excited to spend time with her, we worked jobs together before Gray came home. She was still madly in love, to no one’s surprise. It started off as a regular job request – retrieve some white wyvern scales. Easy peasy. Problem – we didn’t know mama just had a young one or that daddy was in protect mode. Things got hairy quick. I was going in for a Phoenix Flame when momma came to daddy’s rescue. I wasn’t ready and the tail blew me back and was sent crashing into the ground. As the rubble piled around me, I felt myself blacking out, I heard a scream. It sounded like a monster but as my eyes closed, I saw Natsu. That sound was coming from him. I came to a few minutes later, Juvia at my side. Both wyverns were on the ground. Gray had Natsu pinned a few feet from the larger wyvern, flames still igniting his fists as he tried to escape the hold.

“Natsu STOP! He’s down. You have to stop, we don’t want to kill him.”

“Let me go Gray, he needs to pay for what he has done.” Natsu screamed.

I staggered to my feet and took a step, falling to my knees. “Natsu” I whispered as my Phoenix helped me to my feet. I needed to get to him. I stumbled to him and as soon as my hands touched him his fire burned out and he stopped fighting.

“Gray, get the scales we need so we can go home.” I asked. Natsu’s head was buried in my stomach and I was running my fingers through his hair. I watched as Juvia and Gray took the handful of scales and put them in a bag.

“Let’s get the hell out of here.” Gray said as we started our journey back to the train station. Natsu was asleep on my lap within minutes of taking our seats. Gray and Juvia were seated across from us.

“Gray, what the hell happened back there?”

“When you got knocked out, he went nuts. He tapped into his Dragonforce and took the Wyvern’s down with one punch. But he just kept hitting the one who knocked you out, screaming no one hurts my firebird and lives. He broke free from me twice before you woke up. I have never seen him react like that, not even with…” he broke off his thought, but I knew what he was going to say. Not even with Lucy. “Raina, what is going on with you two?” Juvia’s eyes got big and I suddenly realized she was staring at my guild mark, or rather the mark Natsu left right by my guild mark.

“Oh Gray! Juvia wants you to make marks on her neck like that!” I felt my face flush and Gray sweat dropped.

“To answer your question Gray, we are figuring some things out.”

“Good, figuring things out is good.” He replied. I smiled and looked down at Natsu in my lap, catching a glimpse of their pinkies locking for a second. We were all just trying to figure things out. Natsu was back to normal when we returned to the guild. I was starving and needed some of Mira’s cooking! I made sure my hair was laid out to cover the mark on my neck. Didn’t need to talk about that again.

“Mira, this is the best cheese burger ever!” I said in between glorious bites. Natsu was next to me, nodding his head in agreement while stuffing his face.

“hehe, glad you both like it so much.”

“I can’t believe there are only four days until the wedding…oh god I shouldn’t be eating this! I won’t fit into my dress!” I shouted as I threw what was left of my almost completely eaten burger on my plate.

“Geeze, one burger won’t hurt. Besides, you are smokin’” Natsu said as he planted a kiss on my cheek. Mira almost fainted.

I grinned at him. “Thanks, fire breath.” Mira just stood there behind the bar, mouth agape, watching me walk out of the guild with Natsu’s arm wrapped around my waist. Well, now everyone would know something was going on. Mira couldn’t keep a secret to save her life. She would be telling everyone she saw, and Mavis help me if she sees Juvia or Levy!

We got back to my house and Erza, Wendy and Carla were waiting inside. There was a giant strawberry cake on the table.

“Oi! Why is there a cake here? Uhhh, get it away from me!” I screamed as I flailed dramatically at it. Erza was befuddled.

“What is wrong with the cake? It’s from Lisanna, extra from the taste testing.”

“NO CAKE UNTIL AFTER THE WEDDING! I need to fit into my damn dress for crying out loud!” I cried at them. Erza eyed me and laughed.

“Well fine, I will just eat your share.”

“Hey Erza, leave me a slice ok? I don’t need to fit into a dress.” Natsu laughed.

“You better eat it quick flame brain.”

“Oh, don’t worry, it will be gone before you know it fire bird.”

“Natsu, I am heading to Carla’s for a while, ok? We are having a movie marathon!” Happy said excitedly. I looked at Wendy and we exchanged giggles.

“Try not to get locked in again, ok buddy?”

“No promises, Natsu. Wendy’s bed is super comfy, and bigger than Raina’s.”

“Sure cat, that’s the only reason” I muttered under my breath. Only Natsu and Wendy heard it and they both chuckled. Erza grabbed the cake and they headed out.

“Looks like it is just us for the night again.” Natsu said as he started gently kissing the back of my neck. “What to do with this cake?” He took the strawberry from the top and fed it to me. His mouth landed on mine in a sweet, soft kiss. He drew back and stuck a finger in the cake and put a finger full of frosting on my nose. Before I could protest, he licked it off. He went in a second time, depositing a glob on my jawline. I shuddered as he licked it clean. My hand dipped into the slice and traced it across his collar bone. I nibbled and licked it off, running my tongue up from his neck to his earlobe and nipped, inciting a moan from Natsu. I reached for another finger full of cake and he shoved it away with a growl.

“No more cake. I only want to taste you.”

His mouth crashed into mine with more force and need than ever before. Our tongues intertwined as he picked me up and carried me to my room. Without our mouths losing contact, he gently laid me onto the bed. We stayed like that, mouths melding together for what seemed like hours. I could kiss him forever and never come up for air. He broke away first and I used the opportunity to ask him what had been on my mind all day.

“What happened out there today? Gray told me you went nuts?”

“Yeah, I guess I did.” He hesitated.

“You can tell me anything, you know that Natsu. What happened?”

“It was my Dragon. When he saw you fall, he went nuts. I didn’t really have control over it. Dragonforce took over and all I wanted to do was kill it for hurting you. I may have if Gray wouldn’t have stopped me.” I put my hand on his cheek.

“That’s what happened with my Phoenix when you hit the mountain. She went berserker rage mode and wanted them all dead. The only reason the leader lived was because of Erza, I almost clawed his heart out.” He sighed and kissed my forehead. “Maybe it’s time to read the books, Natsu.”

“Soon, after the wedding we will read the hell out of those books.” I glanced over at my book on the shelf. Is there anything about Dragons in there? I curled up into his chest and had one of the best sleeps of my life.

Three days before the wedding. Everyone was a buzz. We had final fittings in two days, but tonight was the most important part – The Bachelorette Party! The guys were taking Bixlow to Blue Pegasus. The guild hall was to be cleared of all men by 8pm so the ladies could have their party.

We were all hammered by 10. When you start off the night with bingo shots, well, you know. We were close to finishing our rousing game of drink and go fish when Mira got the giggles.

“It’s almost surprise time!” she kept muttering, loudly under her breath.

“Hey Mira, you said there was a prize for winning this dumb game, what do I get?” I exclaimed as I finished off Erza, asking for her fours.

“Damn! Victory stolen out from under me!” Mira’s eyes twinkled and she motioned for Lisanna to come forward. In her hand was a black piece of cloth.

“You get to be first for the surprise! She giggled as she tied the blindfold around my head. She sat me down in a chair on stage. I felt the mood shift from questioning to excited. Loud, pulsing music started and it hit me. Strippers. Shrieks rang out from the girls and I knew someone was near me on stage. He was getting closer and my Phoenix was starting to panic. She doesn’t want anyone but Natsu touching me. My heart started pounding and I could feel someone moving around me. I was so buzzed it was hard to focus. Phoenix threatened to break free just as the stranger’s fingers brushed my jawline, but instead of fighting she sank back. A calm rushed over me and I realized this was no stranger. It was Natsu. I felt myself grin as I came back to myself, hearing the drunk girls screaming words of encouragement. I reached up to his hair and felt…a wig? Oh, I get it, no one knows it’s him. I brushed my fingers across his face and felt a mask, tracing his arms I felt bands wide enough to cover his guild mark.

“Naughty.” He growled. “No exposing my identity. I’m not the only one, I just got to go first.” He whispered as he danced around me.

“These ladies want a show.” I whispered.

“Let’s give them one then.” He laughed as he straddled my lap. He ground down and my hands flew up under his fake hair around his neck. I planted a few kisses on his chest and he pulled back and swung around behind me. Running his fingers through my hair he sucked the mark on my neck and my legs trembled. This was almost too much. The girls were all cheering and then, a loud buzzer sounded.

“Ok, time’s up. Erza! You are next!” Mira chirped.

The blindfold was pulled from my eyes and Natsu was gone. The boys did a great job pulling off their little scheme, until Gray stripped and gave them away. I mean, we had all seen that a million times. Natsu, Jellal and Bacchus all came out of hiding. Bixlow, Gajeel and Laxus looked a bit relieved the jig was up before they had to dance. Neither Erza or Cana had caught on until Bacchus opened his mouth.

“Cana ‘hic’ I know you loved my dance moves, come on, let’s have a drink off!”

“Your dance moves?” she started, then a gleam came to her eye. “You are on. Winner gets another dance.” I caught sight of a very red faced Erza, who had just connected Jellal’s role in the evening. Next thing I knew, they were gone. We decided to let the boys who crashed stay. We drank and sang the night away. I looked at Natsu as he ran his fingers through my hair.

“You ready to go?”

“Yeah, I think so Natsu.” I stood up from the table and almost tipped over.

“Whoops! Gotcha.” He laughed as he kept me from hitting the floor. “Good thing I am here, you are drunk, fire bird.”

“Geeze, I’m not that much worse that you, your Dragon reeks of booze,” I hiccupped.

I struggled getting into the house. Finally managing to get inside I passed the spare room where Happy was curled up asleep in bed. He had been spending more time alone in there instead of in bed with Natsu and I. He shifted a bit and I saw a little white ball of fur on the bed beside him. I grabbed the door handle just as Natsu approached. He opened his mouth to say something and I put my finger up to shoosh him. I pointed at the sleeping pair and his eyes grew wide as I shut the door. As soon as my bedroom door shut, we erupted in giggles.

“Carla and Happy! Why here though?” I questioned out loud.

“He knew we were going to the guild to fill in for the strippers we overheard bragging and kicked the crap out of. He knew we would be out late. Wendy wasn’t at the party so if they wanted privacy, well…”

“Holy cow!” I doubled over in a drunken laughter. WAIT KICKED THE CRAP OUT OF STRIPPERS?

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that part about the strippers.”

“But really, I am happy for them. It’s about time. Happy has been pining over her since we met way back during Nirvana.”

“They are adorable.” I said as I pulled my shirt over my head. The usually normal motion was hindered by my drunkenness and it caught on my head and I toppled over. Warm hands caught my waist as we landed on the floor. His fingers swept through my hair.

“You are pretty damn adorable yourself, you know.” My drunk mind was a fog but I could feel her screaming at me. LET ME HAVE MY DRAGON. I can’t wait much longer, Raina. I must have my Dragon. HE’S MINE. I whirled my legs around and straddled his hips as he rested his back against the bed. Tracing my fingers across his jawline I leaned into his lips. My mouth landed softly on his, hands caressing his neck up to his hairline. I pulled him in to deepen the kiss and he wrapped his arms around my waist, crushing our bodies together. My pelvis rocked against his core and I purred in his ear.

“We should get off the floor, dragon breath.” He responded by tossing me over his head onto the bed. I squealed with laughter as he suddenly appeared on top of me, one of his legs in between mine, propped up on an elbow. Starting just under my ear he slowly started kissing my neck, working his way down to my guild mark. His tongue flicked out and rolled along my collarbone. He continued kissing until he was hovering just above my chest. He grunted and looked at me, eyes pleading for permission. I moved my hands to his hair and slowly pulled his head down until his mouth brushed my cleavage. He slid the sheer red bra I was wearing down and took my right breast into his mouth with a groan. His tongue flicked my nipple and my hips rose to meet the knee in between my legs. He nipped and I moaned and raked my nails down his back. He shifted and our cores ground together and we both shuddered. He ripped off his shirt and crashed his mouth into mine. It was a kiss full of passion and lust. My Phoenix wanted him so bad. All of him. Now. Natsu rolled off me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

“We should stop. We are drunk. This isn’t how I want our first time to be.” He confessed. It was true, my head was spinning. It was also almost 4am. Oh man, I was going to be hung over in the morning.

“You are right flame brain. I wouldn’t want to forget. I need some water and aspirin, maybe that will help curb my hangover tomorrow.” I winked as I made my way to the bathroom. When I emerged, he was sitting up in bed, a serious look on his face.

“Will I be…your first?” he asked timidly. I felt blush creep into my face. The truth was I had been around the block a few times. I had been with a bunch of guys. Most horrible. Some ok. None like Natsu.

“No, you won’t. I’ve had experience…” A look of relief washed over his face.

“Wait, you are happy about that?” I scrunched up my nose at him questioningly.

“No, it’s just…I hadn’t. Before Lucy died. When I was gone those months, I was so lost. I am ashamed to say I messed around quite a bit out of frustration. I just thought you had the right to know.”

“Don’t be ashamed! I messed around my fair share before I found Fairy Tail. I chewed guys up and spit them out. But that all ended when I joined Fairy Tail, until I met you of course.” I said as I got into bed.

“No one had touched you in three years until me? Wait, are you planning on chewing me up and spitting me out?” he laughed.

“I may chew on you, but you are never getting rid of me, flame brain.” I said as I nipped his guild mark. “ And yes, it has been three years. Now that I have you, I’m not sure how much longer I can wait.” I said as I placed tender kisses on his jaw.

“I feel the same Rain. When it’s finally the right time this waiting will have been worth it.”

“Goodnight, flame brain.”

“Sweet dreams, fire bird.”

Two days before the wedding. I was so hung over. The water and aspirin didn’t help at all. All I wanted to do was lay in his arms all day, but we had the rehearsal dinner later. I hoped my headache was gone by then. We didn’t roll out of bed until noon. Natsu had to run home and I took a long, hot bath. He brought food back and I filled my belly and felt one hundred percent better. The Wedding was happening at the Guild and we got there just as Lisanna was lining everyone up to practice. Lis paired me up with Natsu, and we walked arm and arm down the aisle. After three attempts, Lis was satisfied and the dinner began. I decided to pass on alcohol tonight, no repeats of today were wanted. Natsu was busy fighting Gray when I decided to head home. It wasn’t late, but I was still exhausted from last night. As I walked home, I let my thoughts wander back to very early this morning, when his tongue was tracing my collarbone. The taste of his mouth, the amazing way he smelled. I arrived at my door a bit disappointed that I didn’t smell him inside. Happy flies faster than I can walk, after all. I was in the bath when I heard him arrive. I emerged to find him fast asleep on the bed. Goof. I climbed under the blanket next to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He sighed but didn’t wake. Sleep took me quickly and like most nights, I dreamt of dragons.

One day left before the wedding. Lis and Bix were sticking to the tradition of not seeing each other before the wedding so we decided on a big sleep over. Both wedding parties were hanging out all night and getting ready together in the morning. Natsu headed off to pack a bag and head to Bixlow’s. The girls were all coming here. Before he left, he pulled me in and gave me a quick kiss.

“I don’t like that I can’t be with you tonight.” He muttered. My heart melted. I drew him in for a second kiss.

“It’s just one night. Just think of how happy you will be to see me at the wedding.” I winked. He growled as his hands slid down my waist.

“My Dragon is getting tired of waiting.”

“So is my Phoenix. It will be soon, I promise.” As he went out the window for the night, the first night in a long time we wouldn’t be spending together he spoke.

“It may be tomorrow.” He growled as he disappeared from view. Honestly the thought of seeing him in a tux made my heart race. All the emotion with the wedding may be the catalyst for us. I glanced up and saw the book, still on the table where I placed it when I brought it home. I had almost an hour before the girls arrived and everything was ready, so I decided I would peek at it quick. I flipped open the pages and my eyes widened. The page I opened to was a chapter titled Your Dragon. What the HELL? That answered my question from before, I guess. There were Dragons in this book. I slowly turned the page and couldn’t fully comprehend what I was reading.

**_Every Phoenix has a fated Dragon mate. Only a few lucky Phoenix will ever find them. Pairs that meet are destined. The pair will know immediately, they will be able to comfort each other like no one else can. Mating will happen quickly after contact has been made, but the longer it is put off the harder it will be to resist. Once the Phoenix has mated with the Dragon they will be paired for life._ **

For life. I sat staring at those words for a long time. Was I ready for that? Was he ready for that? What would we do now? I have to tell him, so we don’t do something we will regret. I didn’t really have time to freak out more because I could smell Lis and the girls approaching. I quickly composed myself and prepared for a night of girl fun. I slipped the book under my pillow, just in case. I didn’t want it to be a topic of conversation tonight. After most of the girls had fallen asleep, I lay in my bed, missing the warm fireball who had kept me company the last few months. After tonight we could be together, forever. Instead of fear, a warmth washed over my body, like Phoenix was trying to calm me down. I fell asleep wondering what life with Natsu would be like.


	6. Celebrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima  
> Original Character is my own.  
> Thanks for reading!

## Chapter 5

## Celebrations

The next morning, I was glad we made the decision not to drink at the sleepover. I got a great night’s sleep and was excited for today. It’s finally wedding day! I was also excited to see Natsu in his tux. We headed for the Guild, arriving an hour before the boys did. Hair and makeup done, dresses on, the girls were ready to go. My fellow bridesmaids and I headed to the front to meet our partners. I couldn’t take my eyes off Natsu. He looked amazing, and he had gotten his hair cut. The pink locks that had hung past his shoulders were now up to his ears, but still a pink mess. I smiled as I approached him and he nervously licked his lips. The music started and Laxus and Mira headed down the aisle first, followed by Elfman and Evergreen. The siblings took their places as maid of honor and best man, then the rest of us fell in place next to them. Natsu and I stood arm in arm as we watched one of his closest friends marry the man she loved. I watched as his eyes twinkled with happiness for the couple. His gaze shifted to me and I smiled and tightened my grip on his arm as they said, “I DO” and it was official.

Mira had cooked a feast and Erza had taken care of the cake so everything was amazing. Everyone managed to behave themselves, mainly because Mira threatened Sitri on anyone who misbehaved. Bixlow got a face full of cake from Lisanna, much to Erza’s horror, muttering something about cake wastage. The alcohol was flowing and the next thing I knew Natsu was dragging me to the dance floor.

“Rain, you gotta do me a favor. Don’t get drunk tonight. I may not be able to hold back if I go to your place tonight after seeing you in that dress all night long.”

“If? You better have meant when. Because I didn’t like you not being there last night. I have already hit my self-imposed two drink maximum. I need to be clear headed tonight.” I said as I kissed him on the cheek and headed over to see Levy. I wanted to thank her again for the book.

“Hey Levy!”

“Raina, hey girl. You look so great in your dress.”

“Thanks. I just wanted to thank you again for finding that book for me.”

“You read it, eh? That Dragon chapter was pretty rad.” Gajeel said, a bit too loud.

“Actually, I haven’t read the whole thing yet…” I stammered but I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

“Haha Phoenix. The same thing is in our Dragon book. I doubt flame brain has read it yet either.” Gajeel said flatly. Levy slapped him on the head and dragged him away from the table. As I was trying to compose myself, I caught Natsu looking at me, eyes full of wonder. A blush crept into his cheeks as he approached. Had he overheard us? Had he read part of the book like I had?

“Don’t let metal mouth get to you like that. He’s just jealous he didn’t find a Phoenix.” He did know. “You ready to get out of here? I’m feeling all pent up in this tux.” His eyes gleamed with excitement.

“Let’s go say goodbye to Lis and Bix first, they are leaving for their honeymoon in the morning.” We headed to the happy couple and said good night.

“Thanks so much for being part of our day. It means so much to us.” Lis exclaimed.

“Try to behave while we are away, ok?” Bix said with his signature tongue hanging out.

“No promises.” Natsu yelled as he threw me over his shoulder and ran full speed out of the Guild to my house. I was still slung over his shoulder when we arrived at my door. His hands slid down my waist as he lowered me down so I could open it. As soon as we were through the door, he pinned me to the wall and his mouth crashed into mine like a tidal wave. His hands traced my hips and waist and up my abs as my arms wrapped around his neck to deepen the kiss. I broke for air and stammered “I thought you wanted out of that tux?”

With one motion, the vest and shirt were ripped off and on the floor. I gasped at his sheer quickness. He took advantage of my open mouth and stuck his tongue inside. My hands quivered as I touched his taught chest and ran my fingers down his abs. I remembered how I had wanted to lick those same abs back during our mission. I ripped my mouth away from his and ran my tongue down, stopping just above his pant line.

“Raina please. Accept me. I need you, more than anything I have ever needed.” I stiffened. Accept him? Of course, I accepted him. He needed further proof? I pushed away from the wall and unzipped my dress. It fell to my feet, leaving me only in my panties in front of him. I normally would be mortified to be seen like this but I wanted him to see me. I wanted him to have all of me, like I wanted all of him. His eyes lingered in astonishment a few seconds before he was stepping out of his pants leaving them in a pile on the floor. He picked me up in a frenzy of kisses and threw me on the bed. He leapt on top of me, his mouth ravishing mine. He slowly started making his way down my neck, leaving kisses all the way down my chest. What happened next took me by surprise.

“I can smell you, you know.” He grinned toothily.

“What do you mean…” I was stopped mid-sentence when his mouth latched on my tit. My body writhed under his touch, mouth uttering guttural sounds. I felt warmth begin to pool between my thighs. His hand made its way down to my panty line where it lingered. I leaned up and shoved my face in his hair, like I was silently begging him to continue. He took the hint, and while his mouth was still attached to my breast, he ran a finger over the wetness that had seeped through my panties.

“This. I can smell this.” He growled. Before his words could fully register, he moved my panties to the side and plunged his tongue deep inside me. My legs trembled and he looked at me with a fire in his eyes. “You taste as good as you smell.” I screamed his name as his tongue brought me closer to the edge. “Woah now, not so fast. We come together.” He said, lifting his head. He shifted his weight and I could feel his erection pressing against my thigh.

“Are you really ready for this?” I whispered.

“Ready to be life mates with you? Yes. I am.” He said, staring straight into my Phoenix.

“Then take me.” He thrust his cock in and out with a flurry of madness. It wasn’t enough. I wound my hands into his hair trying to get him as deep as I could. Our chests pressed together as he drove in and out of me bringing waves of pleasure all over my body.

“Raina you feel so good.” He panted above me.

“I want to ride my Dragon.” I whispered as I knocked him over and straddled his waist. He laid back and I hovered my pussy just above his erect dick. “But first…” I growled as I pushed further down and took his erection into my mouth. Natsu groaned with surprise as I took him all in and worked him over in my mouth. I ran my tongue up from the base to the tip of his shaft and he shuddered. I put just the tip in my mouth and flicked it with my tongue which made him thrust deep in my mouth. I jumped up and straddled his cock, letting myself down slowly, only allowing the tip to penetrate for a few seconds before crashing down on him. I leaned down so my chest could bounce off his lips, and he took one in and started sucking. Out of nowhere he sat up and picked me up.

“My Dragon wants this.” He grunted as he bent me over and thrust into me from behind. Apparently, his Dragon knew exactly what my Phoenix wanted. Needed. In this position he immediately hit my spot. I mewed as his hands came up to assault my tits.

“Natsu! I’m getting close!” I panted.

“So am I, in that case…” he flipped me over onto my back without missing a thrust.

“I want my tongue in your mouth when we cum. I want every part of me in you.” His mouth crashed back down on mine. Our tongues swirled and danced as he thrust in and out at almost breakneck speed. Just as I felt myself reaching my climax, my Phoenix emerged. I watched as my red streaked hair hovered around my head and realized Natsu broke the kiss. I gazed up at him and saw beautiful, reddish orange scales below his eyes and down his cheeks. His Dragon.

“Raina, I’m...” he whimpered.

“I’m just…about…THERE!” I cried as I sunk my teeth into his shoulder. He roared back and gave me one more hard, deep thrust and bit the crook of my neck. The feel of his fangs in my flesh sent my body over the edge. Extasy coursed through my body as I came and Natsu’s seed poured into me. He collapsed on top of me, huge grin on his face.

“What’s so funny, flame brain?” I laughed at him.

“That was worth the wait for sure.” He sat up and the moonlight caught his pink hair and I gasped.

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

“No, it’s just…you should go look in the mirror.” I said with a chuckle. He got up and flicked on my table lamp and looked at his reflection. There was a streak of black that appeared in the middle of the right side of his hair, about an inch thick. He ran his hand through it as he turned back to me. His eyes widened.

“You should take a peek at yours.” I got up from the bed and stood in front of the mirror. I had a pink streak running down the left side of my hair. I threw my arms around his neck.

“I like it think it’s perfect.” I whispered.

“I agree Rain. It is perfect. Just like you and me.” He wrapped his arms around me and we made our way back to the bed. We laid awake in each other arms a while before Natsu turned to me.

“I’m falling in love with you, fire bird.”

“I think I’ve already fallen, flame brain.” I whispered as he came in for one last kiss before we drifted to sleep. It was soft, and warm and I never wanted it to end. I awoke the next morning to soft kisses on my back. I opened my eyes and smiled. It wasn’t a dream. He was still here, and he was hard again. I could feel him pressing into the small of my back. The kisses turned to bites as I rolled over to face him. I gazed at his face and ran my fingers over the new black streak in his hair. In the brilliant morning sunshine, it looked amazing. He ran his finger up my jaw and swiped at my hair, twirling the fresh pink streak around his finger.

“I really love the way this looks on you, fire bird.”

“I have to say, I am digging your new look too, flame brain.” He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips. My hand reached for his cheek. It was a different kiss from the night before…slow and soft.

“I want to make love to you Raina.”

“Pretty sure that happened last night.” I giggled.

“No, last night we mated. I want to make love to you.” He kissed me again, slow and deep. There was no foreplay this time. I was already wet and he slid in and started pumping slow and steady. Our mouths hungered for each other, tongues intertwined with every thrust. He ripped his mouth away from mine and sucked the hallow of my neck.

“Please Natsu, please, faster.” I begged as I threw my legs aver his shoulders. He grinned above me and as he started to thrust a bit faster, he crashed his mouth onto mine and we lost ourselves in each other. Every single thrust brought us closer to nirvana, as if our bodies were perfectly in sync. My legs trembled around his neck as we released at the same time. A scream ripped from my throat as he filled me to the brim. Instead of rolling off, he relaxed on top of me, head on my chest.

“I want to stay like this forever. I want to always be this close to you.” I grinned at his words.

“While I agree whole heartedly, mobility would be an issue with you still being inside me…” he roared with laughter as he pulled out and crashed beside me. “I can’t believe I was lucky enough to find my dragon.” I sighed.

“No, I’m the lucky one. Don’t you get it? I mean, I know a bunch of Dragons. There is only one Phoenix. She is you, and you are mine. That makes me the luckiest Dragon in the world.” My eyes went wide.

“Only one?” I whispered. He looked at me funny.

“I thought you said you read the same chapter I did in my Dragon book?”

“Oh, I actually didn’t finish the chapter. I sort of stopped after the life mate part.”

“Well you can read it for yourself, but the short version is only one Phoenix is born in a generation. The Phoenix must accept her Dragon as her life mate or she may kill the Dragon courting her. Once mated they will be tied together in an inseparable bond.” He explained.

“That’s why you asked me to accept you…” I said, tears brimming in my eyes.

“No crying, fire bird. Too late now, you are stuck with me.” He laughed.

“We are stuck with each other, flame brain.” Just then Happy flew in my bedroom window. He froze in mid-air and screeched “THEY’RE IN LOOOOVE!” Instead of leaping off the bed to chase him like normal, Natsu shrugged and planted a kiss on my lips.

“Yeah Happy. You are right!” Natsu exclaimed as the exceed passed out and fell to the floor. By the time Happy woke up, Natsu and I had gotten up and dressed and breakfast was almost ready. Happy chewed on his fish in silence, eyeing Natsu like he was a concerned parent.

“Happy, you ok? You have been pretty quiet this morning.” Natsu said with a grin.

“So, does this mean I can’t sleep over with you and Raina anymore? You know, now that…” he trailed off mid-sentence. Oh Happy, was he jealous? He obviously knew enough to know it wasn’t going to be just him and Natsu anymore. Wait, had he read the book too?

“Happy! You are always welcome here. Nothing will ever change that. Natsu and I are figuring some things out, but you will always be included and welcome at my house. You can even come when I am not here, ok?” The next thing I knew there was a blue cat snuggling my chest.

“I’m sorry Raina! I knew that, really, but seeing you guys this morning made it clear and I just got afraid I’d get left behind…” Happy wailed.

“Well, I’m not leaving you behind, and I can’t imagine flame brain doing that either. I just hope you are ok being stuck with me now, too.” I grinned down at him.

“I like you Raina! Turns out Natsu is a pretty smart guy. If you were a fish, I’d want to catch you.” Happy retorted. I gave him a great big hug and he flew away to enjoy the rest of his breakfast. I turned to Natsu who had been quiet our whole conversation. Tears had welled in his eyes and started dripping down his cheeks. I smiled. I knew how much Happy means to Natsu. He was like his son, as much as Igneel had been his father. I reached my hand out and brushed the tears away from his cheek.

“I really am the luckiest Dragon in the world.” He said as he drew me in for a hug. “Hey Happy, you didn’t say anything about our hair. What do you think?” The exceed looked up and grinned.

“Raina’s is super cool…yours is ok I guess.” He laughed as the dragon slayer jumped up and chased after him. I wondered what the guild would think. Natsu and Happy flew back to their house before heading out to the guild. Natsu was still in his tux. I took my time in the bath, relaxing my sore muscles from the night before. My Phoenix was quieter than normal, like she was exhausted too. I arrived at the guild before Natsu. It was emptied than usual, most everyone was recovering from the wedding. As I headed to the bar to see Mira I was stopped by a familiar voice.

“Hey Raina, long time no see.” I whipped around to see Sting and Rogue and with who must have been Minerva. It was like looking in the mirror.

“Hi guys. Minerva, right?” Good to finally meet my doppelgänger.”

“I must say, I didn’t believe Sting when he told me how much alike we are. But he said you had black hair.” She grinned. I ran my fingers up to the new pink streak and smiled.

“Oh this? This is a new, development.” As the words left my lips, I heard Natsu exclaim “Well, if it isn’t Sabretooth. What brings you guys here?” The entire guild was silent. Natsu walked up to me and kissed my forehead. I had to guess they were wondering about our matching color swatches.

“Ok, I’m going to be the one to say it – what the hell guys?” Cana retorted form the bar.

“What?” Natsu laughed.

“Well, last night you had pink hair and now you have a black streak, and vice versa with Raina…wait…OH MY… does that mean?” Cana squealed as her barstool came out from under her and she hit the floor.

“Geeze Cana, subtle much?” Laxus muttered.

“Ok, I am sure you all have questions but I think the more pressing matter is why Sabretooth is here.” I said trying to switch focus.

“Raina is right, and while I can’t wait to see them try to explain their situation, the reason we are here is somber. We have reason to believe that the Dark Guild we thought we took care of is back.” Sting said.

“Those were just some scouts you took out. We have new intel that this Guild is 100+ members strong and have some powerful wizards at their disposal. They call themselves The Eye of Anubis. They seem to be gathering forces for some sort of attack.” Minerva explained.

“We have no information on their Master except that he is very powerful, perhaps on par with a Wizard Saint. They just call him Anubis.” Rogue added.

“We came to you first, but we are putting together a coalition to take them down. One week from now we will lead a siege on Anubis and stop them in their tracks.” Sting said.

Erza piped up “I will check with Jellal and see if he has any info on this group. He’s been keeping tabs on a few, maybe he has some leads.”

“Great idea Erza. Members of Fairy Tail, Sabretooth, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale will all be gathering next week in the joint effort. I have decided to send Laxus, Erza, Gray, Natsu and Raina. We aren’t taking any chances. Nirvana was a close call, and we don’t want to make that mistake again.” Makarov announced. Nirvana, that was years before my time in Fairy Tail. It’s how Wendy and Carla became a part of the guild. The Oracion Seis stole Nirvana and tried to use Jellal to open it. The coalition eventually stopped it, but major damage was done along the way. Also, sometimes I forget the Tenrou island team was in stasis for seven years. Gray and Leon were the same age but Leon had those seven years on him. I still remember when they re- appeared at the GMG. I knew then I wanted to be in Fairy Tail. They looked like the family I never had.

“It’s settled then. Our teams will meet here in a week’s time.” Sting said.

“Now Sting, Rogue, Minerva. Please stay as guests of Fairy Tail tonight. It is already late and with that Dark Guild running amok it’s best not to be out at night drawing attention to yourself.” Makarov told them.

“Sure, on one condition. Natsu and Raina have to spill their hair care secrets.” Sting roared with laughter.

“Yes! We want to know!” Cana screeched. Before I could open my mouth in protest, Natsu spoke.

“You guys are really nosey. Are you sure you can handle it?” he laughed as he grabbed my hand. Everyone in the guild was now waiting in anticipation. Even Jet and Droy looked away from Levy to see what the commotion was about. “Well, sorry guys. Hate to tell you, but Raina is no longer available. She is my Phoenix, and I am her Dragon.” He cooed as he pulled me in and planted a sizzling kiss on my lips. He roared back and sunk his fangs into my neck and I squealed. Show off. He was going to pay for that. A streak of pink appeared next to the original one, this time about half as wide, and leaving black underneath. I wondered if I would end up with pink hair after a while. I could get used to it. I smiled at him and he grinned.

“Your hair it just…oh my” Rogue said at the realization of exactly how my hair got its pink streaks. Both Sting and Rogue blushed. Minerva smirked at me and Cana screamed.

“THEY’RE IN LOOOOVE.” The Guild erupted in celebration as everyone raised a glass to its newest couple. Little did we know just how short the happiness would last. A few hours later I was chatting with Levy and Gajeel. Levy confessed to reading both Dragon and Phoenix books before handing them over. I figured she had and told her as much. It would have been silly for her not to.

“Listen Raina, I don’t want to get too personal but please tell me you at least read the mating part before, well, you know…”

“I did Levy, and believe it or not, so did he. We both knew exactly what was happening.”

“I can’t believe you accepted flame breath.” Gajeel muttered.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“I mean, the book says Phoenix likes to take on many suitors, but the only Dragon she can mate with is the one fated to be hers. If she doesn’t accept him, she may kill a Dragon when he tries.” Levy frowned. Gajeel continued. “Think of it as survival of the fittest. There is only one Phoenix. She must choose her mate wisely. Not just any Dragon will do. If Natsu wasn’t your chosen mate she may have ripped his head off, because once mated, Phoenix and Dragon are bonded for life. It’s to ensure future generations grow strong.” Gajeel said like it was a commonly known fact. I stared at Levy and she shrugged her shoulders.

“He was really into the Dragon book, he finished it before I did.” Gajeel frowned.

“I thought it would tell me something interesting. It was mainly stuff I already knew, except the Phoenix part. Metallicana never told me about her. Natsu, did Igneel tell you about her?” After a minute of thought Natsu replied.

“Actually, I think he did. I remember him telling me that after my 21st birthday someone would make the fire in my belly burn brighter and make it feel different than I ever had. He said I was too little to understand, but not to worry because it would be a good thing.” Laxus retorted from the other side of the bar.

“Ya know, it makes perfect sense. Why would a fire bird choose anyone other than a fire dragon? Seems like a no brainer to me.” Wow. I hadn’t even thought of that. It makes perfect sense. Why would she have chosen anyone else? She tolerated Dante because I made her. He also wasn’t a dragon, just a regular fire wizard. I shook off my thoughts, not today Satan. Not going down that horrible road today or any day soon. No one in Fairy Tail knew of my past with Dante, and I was going to keep it that way. It was a lifetime ago, left in the past. Dante was gone now anyway. I was ripped out of my thought by the front doors of the hall being busted open. Already on edge with the news of the Eye of Anubis half the guild rose up, ready to attack. It was Jellal and he had Meredy passed out in his arms.

“Oh no what happened?” Wendy shouted as she rushed to them. Jellal dropped to his knees.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t stop it in time. Anubis has Bixlow and Lisanna.”


	7. Sins of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima  
> Original Characters are my own.  
> Thanks for reading!

## Chapter Six

## Sins of the Past

The moment I knew I wanted to join Fairy Tail was during the GMG x791. They were in last place, then I watched Erza destroy 100 monsters all by herself. Then they made a miraculous jump and somehow ended up winning the whole damn thing. It was the first time in years I had been excited about something. I had been a recluse since the incident with Dante. I still hadn’t been able to forgive myself. I knew it wasn’t my fault. No one ever blamed me. We weren’t prepared for the awaking of my Phoenix. I never had a problem controlling my fire until the day she fully awoke inside me. The memories of that day still haunt me. I never knew my parents. The woman who raised me, Nala, had found me lying next to a river as an infant and took me in. She was the one who told me what I know about Phoenix. We lived in a very small village with little resources, but Nala was a seer. She told me when I was five I was very special, she had seen the Phoenix waiting dormant inside me. My closest friend was Dante, a fellow fire wizard. We bonded over our flames and became the best of friends. My 12th birthday was the end of that life. Nala had passed of natural causes three months before and I was heartbroken. Dante was right by my side, even letting me move in with him and his mom. We had gone out to dinner and then popped in a movie at home when he got brave and tried to give me a birthday kiss. At that moment, my Phoenix woke up. She came screaming to the surface and I felt her wings expand and the whole house caught fire. I felt myself rise and fly out of the shell of the house. As Dante scrambled after me, I left a path of destruction behind me. I struggled to regain control over this new power and was losing. Just as I was approaching the center of town Dante made a choice. He jumped in my path in a vain attempt to stop me from burning the village to ash. As his body ignited, I finally got control and put the Phoenix back in her cage and passed out. I woke in the hospital. Dante was there as well. He was alive but burned badly. Thankfully the only casualties had been the house and the path I cut through the forest on my way to town. The only reason Dante survived was because he was a fire wizard. My flames had never hurt him before. I was there when he woke and he was terrified to look at me. A thick scar was already forming on the right side of his face, up his cheekbone to his hairline. I couldn’t handle it. I had almost killed my best friend. I decided the only thing I could do was leave. I had to figure out what was happening to me. I didn’t want anyone else to get hurt because of me. I left with only the clothes on my back, no idea where I was heading. I just had to go. I couldn’t even muster up the courage to say goodbye to Dante. Every time I had tried to talk to him, he turned away in fear. Three days later I walked away and never looked back.

“What do you mean they have Lis and Bix?” Natsu screamed.

“I don’t know how. All I know is five members of Anubis attacked us and gave a message to deliver to you.” Jellal cried.

“What is the message?” Makarov demanded. Jellal passed a scroll to Makarov who read it out loud.

“Eye of Anubis had no need for the Sien or Take-over Wizards. We will return them to you in exchange for the Phoenix and her Dragon. I glanced at Natsu, who was seething. “You will come to us, accompanied by two other members of your choice. Your friends will need to be helped home, no doubt.”

“Damn them!” Laxus shouted as lightning swirled around him.

“Why do they want Raina and Natsu?” Sting wondered aloud. “Maybe for what happened on our last mission, revenge?”

“Maybe. Hopefully.” Master said under his breath. I wasn’t too sure. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn’t know why but it felt like there was something more to it. Did they think they could convert us? Try to use our powers for them?

“OK we leave NOW.” Natsu roared,

“No, we don’t. We need time to come up with some sort of plan. You two go home and read those books and see if there are any answers.” Makarov yelled.

“We will stay here and plan a strategy. We leave two days from now.” Erza said flatly.

“Fine, let’s go Raina.” Natsu said as he grabbed my hand.

“Be careful, watch your backs.” Minerva called out as we left the guild. I wasn’t worried. They were waiting for us to come to them. Why would they attempt an attack now? Natsu retrieved his book and we headed to my house. This entire thing was nuts. Why did they want us? I wasn’t sure I wanted the answer. Natsu could tell I was super stressed, just like he was. He took my hand and a sense of calm washed over me. I leaned into him as I unlocked the door.

“Why are you trembling Raina? You know I will never let anything happen to you.”

“Natsu, I have this horrible feeling about this. Something isn’t right about it.” I cried.

“We will get through this, you will see.” He said as he leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. I broke out two pair of wind reader glasses I got from Levy and got to reading. Most of the information in the book were things Nala had told me about, or that I lived through, and since Gajeel had already filled me in on the Dragon chapter there wasn’t much new info. It did explain the hair color change, it was the sign of a true mate. Those two words made me smile. True mate. The next paragraph was something new and a bit shocking.

 _After mating, both the Phoenix and Dragon will become stronger. There is a price for that added power. They now depend on one another for strength. Once mated, they will not want to be out of arms reach for any length of time and the longer they are, the weaker they become in body and mind_.

“Natsu…is this part in your book too?” I said eyes wide as saucers. He glanced at the page and shrugged.

“Yeah that’s what I read last week.” He said smiling.

“You knew mating would make us stronger but inseparable and you chose to anyway…”

“Of course I did! Honestly Rain, I smelled you before I walked back into the Guild. Your scent is one of the reasons I had the courage to return. My Dragon knew you were there. He was screaming at me that first day to say something to you, but I chickened out.”

“I knew you were coming.”

“What?” he asked, confused look on his face.

“I told Mira you were coming before you got to the guild that day. I had never smelled you before, but the scent was unmistakable. I knew then you were different. I knew I had to meet you. I needed to know you. My Phoenix had never reacted to anyone before like she did that day, like she already knew you.”

“That’s how my Dragon felt. Like we had finally been reunited.”

“Do you think Anubis knows we are stronger together? Do they want to separate us?” I trailed off, eyes full of desperation. The thought of being away from him made my tummy do flips.

“I doubt they know. Unless they somehow read the books before Levy got to them. But I would guess it’s because we are the two that took out their guild members.”

“You are right Natsu. Levy got those books from one of the Council libraries. They had always been there. There is no way they could know.”

“I wonder how much stronger I am now?” Natsu said, grinning at me.

“We will be able to test that soon I bet.” I laughed as I wrapped my arms around his torso.

“But first…” Natsu whispered as he brushed his lips against my neck. I shifted on the couch so I was straddling him.

“I can’t get enough of you fire bird.” His lips crashed into mine. I threw my arms around his neck as he stood up from the couch. Our tongues danced as he laid me down on the bed.

“You have WAY too many clothes on dragon boy.” I laughed as I tugged on his scarf.

“Right back at ya.” He said as he slid my jeans down and tossed them aside. I removed his scarf gingerly, he loved this thing. I slid my fingers over the soft white knitting and smiled. It was like a piece of his Dragon.

“You like my scarf, hu? You think maybe we could try something?” he asked a bit shyly.

“Like what?” I said as I grinned at him.

“Just something I have been thinking about. Do you trust me?”

“I trust you Natsu.” I swooned. With one fluid motion he grabbed my wrists and raised them above my head. He slid his scarf around the post and secured them behind my head. I wiggled underneath him, and he frowned when he saw he had forgotten to remove my shirt before he restrained me. He untied me just long enough to slip the shirt over my head and he swiftly secured me again, this time a bit tighter. He hovered above me, almost lost in thought as he looked at me like I was his prey. He grinned and licked his lips.

“This is just how I want you.” His lips started just under my chest, kissing gently down my torso to just above my panties. He moved down my thighs and they quivered under his touch. Suddenly his hands shifted and he slid my panties down and threw them across the room. He took no time plunging his tongue deep inside me. I squeaked and squirmed beneath him as he kissed my most private areas with his tongue. He licked and kissed every single inch of me. I began fighting the scarf restraining my arms. I wanted to touch him. He raised his head from my breast when he felt me struggling.

“Oh no, I’m not done yet. You aren’t getting free that easy.” He growled as he stripped the remaining clothes from his body. I sighed as I stared at his amazing chest. He’s going to pay for this, just wait until it’s my turn.

“You are so wet Raina” he whispered, hovering over my entrance. He was fully erect, the sight of me tied up and helpless was obviously a turn on for him. He teased me, gently entering just the tip then pulled out quick, making me raise my hips up to his, legs quivering. He cackled and crashed into me hard, my arms flailed around my head and my face scrunched up in protest.

“NATSU PLEASE! I need to touch you.” I screamed as he plunged in and out of me. Pleasure wracked my body and Phoenix was close to ripping through the scarf tying my hands.

“Ok Phoenix, I will release you now, but you have to behave.” He reached up and yanked the scarf from around my wrists. As soon as they were free, I lurched forward and flipped him onto his back. I slid my hands down his chest as I slowly lowered myself onto him. I let him fill me slowly, watching his face twist with pleasure with every inch I allowed to penetrate. Just before he was fully inside, I quickly raised my hips up and slammed back down hard and fast.

“OH, Rain that’s…you are incredible.” Natsu moaned. I bent down and met his mouth.

“Natsu, make me cum Natsu!” I cooed.

“Aye Sir!” He yelled as he flipped me off him and jumped on top. He slammed back into me as he latched his mouth onto mine. His thrusts shook the bed as he pounded my core into oblivion. My vision blurred as I started to tense around his cock as our tongues danced. He ripped his mouth from mine and landed on my neck, biting and sucking as he devoured me whole. His fingers strummed my clit and brought me, pleasure washing over my body as I screamed his name and dug my nails into his back. He shuddered and released deep in my core, whispering my name into my ear as he filled me up. He collapsed next to me, wrapping me tight in his arms. “I won’t let anything happen to you, Raina. I love you.” My heart almost stopped. He said it. He said those three words. I knew it, but he said it.

“I love you, Natsu.”

The wait to leave was excruciating. We hadn’t really come up with any new information regarding this Anubis cult, and it felt like we were going in blind. Laxus insisted on coming with us and Erza liked the idea. The four of us were powerful, and the rest of the coalition would be arriving just after we did. Everyone scrambled and the plan was Natsu, Erza, Laxus and I would head in first, with the rest holding back in cover until we got Lis and Bix to safety. We finally headed off to the meeting point they left for us on the ransom note and my stomach was in knots. What did they want with Natsu and I? What was their goal? As we approached the clearing, I could see Lis and Bix, unconscious and tied to a tree. Laxus and Natsu were immediately in fight mode. A small army of wizards surrounded us as a tall, slender man with bright green hair and mustache called out to us.

“Oh good, you have arrived just like we arranged. Thank you so much for following directions. As you can see, your friends here are unharmed, but they needed to be put to sleep since they were so noisy. Phoenix, Dragon, come with me. Please do so willingly, I don’t want to have to fight you today.”

“Like hell we will. What do you want with us anyway?” Laxus. He was sticking with the plan. There were two Dragons with us, and they didn’t know which one mine was.

“You will see in good time, but don’t try to fool me, I know the fire dragon is hers.” He snarled as he disappeared, quickly reappearing between Natsu and I. He held out his hands and suddenly we were gone. The green haired wizard could teleport. Before I knew what was happening, we were in a large room full of wizards. I could tell none of them were very strong, the strongest being green hair. Natsu and I could take them, no problem.

“Where are we, what do you want from us?” Natsu screamed as his fists lit on fire.

“I told you, you will find out soon enough. Master isn’t back yet and we need to wait for his arrival.”

“Like hell we will!” Natsu screamed as he took out six wizards with one blow. My Phoenix emerged, it was time to end this. Especially if the master wasn’t here, this was our chance. I took out a bunch as Natsu worked over the other half of the room.

“Tell me where we are!” I screamed at one of the guards as I had him pinned against the wall. He told me the location of the Anubis hall we were in and after I smashed his head into the wall, I grabbed the card Cana gave me. She answered immediately and I told her where we were. Now the whole coalition would be on the way. I looked around and the crowd was thinning, Natsu still striking them down blow after blow. I headed straight for green hair. He needed to be put out of commission before he could warp us anywhere else. Phoenix struck him down with one blow. If these are the people sent to kidnap us, this guild must be weak. Natsu rushed to me, wrapping his hands around my waist as we looked at the carnage we had left behind. I laughed and he leaned in for a kiss. There was a loud clapping sound coming from behind us, making me swivel around to see who was doing it.

“My my, I have to hand it to you. I knew that you were powerful, but it looks like the rumors are true, you are stronger after mating. You know Raina, I am surprised you were able to find a man who could love you. You know, since you are a monster and all.” That voice. I knew that voice. Holy Shit. He wore a mask over his face as he entered the room, long robe covering his tattered clothes. Following closely behind him were four wizards, all much more powerful than green hair. My hands trembled as I took a step forward.

“Dante?” I whispered, barely able to form the word.

“Oh, so you do remember me. That’s nice. I mean, you did almost kill me. You should probably remember those kinds of things.” I could hear the growl coming from Natsu’s throat. “You left after scarring me for life without a word. How could you do that?” he moaned. I stared at him in horror as he removed his mask, revealing his scarred face. The places I had burned him beyond recognition were a deep red, crisscrossing his entire face and neck. Tears came to my eyes as I felt a horrible rush of sadness. I had cared deeply for him back then. I had never forgiven myself for what happened. But the power coming from him, it wasn’t like it was before. Something was different.

“What have you done to yourself, Dante?”

“Call me Anubis. All I have done is make myself better, all the while searching for you. I was overjoyed when my scouts brought back word they had finally found you. But I was saddened to hear you already found a mate, and almost killed one of my men for him. To think, I had a Dragon lacrima implanted all those years ago hoping I would be that person. Honestly, back then I wanted you back. Now, I just want you dead.” He snarled as his hand raised and a huge, green fireball left his hand. I dodged and where the cloud hit the wall disintegrated. “That is my Acid Dragon lacrima at work. Pretty cool how it works with my flames, isn’t it?” He stepped back and allowed the four behind him to do his dirty work. Natsu attacked, sending the ice user against the wall. We battled side by side, holding back the four well at first. The celestial mage was giving me some trouble, calling out spirit after spirit until a very handsome one popped in front of me.

“Well, hello there, my name is Leo. It’s been ages since I have seen such a beautiful woman.” Well, that’s just weird. Before I could attack, I heard Natsu call out.

“Loke you bastard, you touch one hair on her head and I will come to the spirit work and kick all your asses, even stash face.” He stopped his forward motion and stared at Natsu, tears forming in his eyes.

“Natsu! I am so sorry I couldn’t save her…”

“It’s too late for Lucy, but not for Raina. I love her, you have to help save her.” Leo turned to me as tears spilled from his cheeks. Looking at his celestial mage he smiled.

“What are you doing Leo! Kill her, that is the whole point of this mission.”

“I’m very sorry, I can’t do that. Natsu is like a brother to me, and I will not harm any of his friends under any circumstances. None of the Zodiacs will.”

“Then go back!” the mage screamed, flailing the key around as Leo just stared at him.

“You know you can’t force my gate closed. Not even Lucy could do that.” He grinned as he shot a bolt from his hand, knocking his wizard out cold. Natsu had taken the other three down in the meantime and all eyes focused back on Dante. He was furious.

“It seems like I underestimated you. I didn’t expect to be double crossed though.” He said as he hit Leo with a fireball, sending him back to the spirit world screaming. Before Natsu could move, Dante crossed the room and had me pinned below him, hand inches from my face.

“Now I will disfigure you like you did me. We will see if your Dragon still wants you when you have no face!” He screamed at me. I heard Natsu wail just as a huge crash of lightning rained down from above. LAXUS! Dante fell over but wasn’t out yet.

“Laxus stay away from his fire! It’s acid!” I shrieked as I rolled in Natsu’s direction. Dante and Laxus fought as I reached Natsu, clinging to him as we watched. Dante’s flames were getting dangerously close to Laxus when all of a sudden everything was ice. Gray entered and Dante was completely encased in it. Only his face peeked out of the giant iceberg he was now stuck in. The reinforcements were finally here and they poured in, taking the remaining wizards into custody.

“How could you do it, Raina?” I heard him whisper from his ice tomb. His lips quivered and tears had begun to swell. I approached and Natsu grabbed my hand.

“It’s ok. We need to finish it.” I pulled away from him and faced Dante.

“You know I didn’t mean to do this. You know about Phoenix. You know I didn’t have control. I never meant to hurt you Dante. You were my best friend. But the way you looked at me in the hospital, I just couldn’t. You looked like you hated me, and I couldn’t bear it. I lived alone for years until I found Fairy Tail. I have never forgiven myself for what happened to you and us. I’m sorry I was the reason this happened to you. I had hoped you had found happiness by now.” He let out a pained groan, allowing tears to spill down his cheeks.

“If you give us info, maybe they will go easier on you.” Laxus chimed in. Even though I was whispering to him, both Dragon Slayers could hear with no problem.

“There is no info. This was it. My entire guild was here for this. One of my wizards can make illusions, we never had hundreds. Only forty.” He grumbled.

“Well, that makes it easy.” Levy said as she helped the council’s custody enforcement finish taking everyone into custody. Dante was led away in shackles, preventing him from using his fire on anyone. Tears began to swell as I felt arms wrap around my chest. Leo suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of us. Natsu released his grip and headed straight for him. I thought he was going to throw a punch but instead, embraced the spirit in a huge hug. My eyes widened as they pulled away from each other, both with tears in their eyes.

“It’s good to see you Loke. Looks like you will need a new mage, since yours is being carted off to jail.”

“Yeah, there aren’t many left, unfortunately. After everything that happened…”

“I know you would if you could have. You know that, right?”

“I know I just, I still can’t believe she is gone. When I felt our contract break, I didn’t know what to do.”

“Here, come meet Raina.” He said as they headed my way. “Loke err, Leo… this is Raina…”

“Phoenix!” Leo sputtered. His eyes opened wide as he looked at Natsu and I. “Well, I would have never imagined. This time the Phoenix found her Dragon. You know how rare that is? I have only seen it twice!” He announced as most everyone turned to gaze at us. My face flushed. “I apologize for hitting on you earlier. Please don’t take my head.” He laughed as he bowed to me. That made me snort.

“All is forgiven. Thank you so much for your help back there. We may have been in trouble without you.”

“Hey Natsu, someone else want to come say hello.” He said as two spirits formed in front of us. One had pink hair and was in a maid’s outfit and the other was Aquarius. I would know her anywhere. The maid ran to Natsu and held his hands as she jumped up and down.

“It’s so good to see you again Natsu! I have missed you and Happy.”

“Hey Virgo, good to see ya. Hope you have been keeping Loke in line.” Aquarius looked me up and down and turned her attention to Natsu. He looked a bit uncomfortable in front of her, like he was expecting her to wash him away any second.

“Natsu. I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to say goodbye to Lucy. I never imagined she would go before she found my key again.” She said, words bitter and hollow.

“It’s ok Aquarius. She looked every day for your key, and I know she thought of you every day. What you did saved us all, and I never had a chance to thank you.”

“Anytime, now I am off to go on a date with my boyfriend.” She sang as she popped away. Virgo followed and after saying his goodbyes, Leo was gone and Natsu and I were alone in the room. He took my hand and we headed out to follow the others back to the guild. I was going to have some explaining to do.


	8. July 7, 377

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima  
> Original Character is my own.  
> Thanks for reading!

## Chapter 7

## July 7, 377

After a long, sleepless night we arrived at the Guild in the morning for my briefing. I decided just to gather everyone together instead of repeating my story over and over. I hadn’t even told Natsu, who was fine with it. He had heard enough to understand what happened to a degree. Just about everyone was gathered as I started to speak. I told them all about my past with Dante, how my Phoenix emerged and almost killed him. They all listened intently and when I finished, Master spoke.

“All of that is in the past now. The Anubis Dark Guild wasn’t what we thought it was, but that is good news! They have been silenced and we can all move forward to a better future. Lisanna and Bixlow are unharmed, and none of our forces received any serious injuries. All in all, it was a good battle. Now it’s time to PARTY!” And party we did, until the wee hours of the night. I never imagined I would be a part of a family that could hang out together all day and still be having fun after dark. Everyone got along, well, except when the boys would play fight, but I was super lucky to have found this group of people. As people started heading home for the night, Natsu wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.

“Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, let’s go home.” We headed out of the guild and I noticed Happy wasn’t following. Instead of turning off to head to my house, he grabbed my hand and lead me the other way.

“Natsu, where are we going? Where’s Happy?”

“Happy went to your place. Carla too. We are going to my house tonight.” He said as he squeezed my hand. In all this time, I had never even seen his house. I knew the general area, but when we approached my mouth opened. It was a quaint little house, set back in the woods similar to mine. When my eyes landed on the Natsu and Happy sign I giggled. He ushered me into an absolutely huge mess. I groaned when I saw clothes scattered about, and just general stuff everywhere.

“Yeah, sorry. I spend all my time at your house and well…” I cackled as I started picking up clothes so I could sit on the couch. He grabbed a basket and cleaned up a bit, tossing everything in and kicking it to the side. As I looked around, I noticed that his place was bigger than mine, it had two more rooms and a larger frame. It was also very cute, minus the mess.

“You know, this is nice. I bet all cleaned up it is a great place.” I laughed as I rested my head on his chest. “So, how do you know Leo so well? I can’t believe Aquarius actually talked to you!” His eyes lowered and his face softened.

“It’s a long story, but Leo was a part of Fairy Tail a while back, before Lucy came. He was stuck here and went by the name Loke. When Lucy arrived, she had Aquarius. She picked up Virgo the maid on our very first mission together. Loke eventually went back to the spirit world and Lucy became his mage. When we fought Tartaros, Lucy had to sacrifice Aquarius to allow the Spirit King to come and help the fight. Without it, we wouldn’t be here today, any of us. Lucy and Aquarius saved the world. We were looking for her key when she died. I haven’t seen any of them since. We really got lucky he appeared today. It’s like a sign that Lucy is watching over us.” He said with a smile.

“I have to admit, I was stopped in my tracks by Leo. So charming…” He tickled my side and I slapped his chest.

“It was pretty funny when he asked you not to take his head.” He cried as he came at me all out, grabbing my sides and tickling me until I was a crumpled mess on the floor.

“Knock it off Natsu, you’re killing me” I panted as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I didn’t get to see much as we headed to his room, but to my surprise it was spotless compared to the living room. He tossed me onto the bed and had a feral look in his eye. My Phoenix reacted to it immediately, radiating heat through my body and flooding my core. He ripped my shirt and skirt off in one quick motion before stripping himself. His mouth tugged on a nipple as his hands caressed my thighs. A finger swept my slit and when it came away dripping, he growled.

“I’m sorry Rain, I can’t help myself. My Dragon wants you.” He moaned as he picked me up and slammed into me from behind. He wasn’t holding back, the force of his thrusts driving him deeper than he had ever been. My Phoenix was screaming in extasy as I moaned his name into the bed. His hands gripped my waist hard enough it would be bruised as he pounded me into oblivion. It felt unbelievable, but my Phoenix wanted to taste him. I felt her come to the surface as my hair changed and Natsu slowed his pace.

“I want to taste my Dragon.” The words came out of my mouth were not mine and they came out gravely and wicked. He pulled out and flipped me over, eyes narrowed, only a yellow slit still visible. I stared at the reddish scales that appeared under his eye on his cheeks before running my fingers over them. They were surprisingly soft, and familiar. Natsu gazed down and me and spoke, but his Dragon was the one speaking.

“I waited for you, my Phoenix.” Our lips crashed together and he quickly slid back inside me as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Our tongues were locked as he pounded my core with force, the entire bed shaking under our writhing bodies. All the heat had now pooled in my core and it was slowly starting to seep out with every thrust. I moaned into his mouth and he ripped away, diving and nipping at my neck as I tore at his back. He sunk his teeth into my neck and brought me, screaming his name before clamping my mouth to his shoulder, biting down hard until I felt him release deep inside. As we laid there in the afterglow, I couldn’t help but think about how lucky I was.

“Hey Levy, can I ask you something?” I said as I sat down with the adorable blunette and her nosey Iron Dragon Slayer boyfriend.

“Sure Raina, but I have a question too. Are you going to end up being a pinkette soon?” she laughed. Reaching my hand up to the newly identical pink streak that appeared on the exact opposite side of my head after last night, I sighed.

“Well, it seems like when our animals’ mate, this is the outcome. I don’t know, I guess it doesn’t bother me.” I laughed as she turned pink. When I flipped my hair to the side, I had revealed the huge bitemark that made the streak appear. “So, my question. Since Gajeel read the books I’m interested in his input too. When we ran into Leo, he said that we were only the second Phoenix and Dragon he knew of, and he’s been around for quite a long time. I was just wondering; did you find any other Phoenix on your search?” Levy’s eyes shifted to Gajeel and he shook his head.

“Nope, we were searching for Dragons and just happened to come across your book alongside ours. The Phoenix chapter in our book was the same as it was in yours. After we found it, we looked around for more and there was nothing.”

“In all your research have you ever come across another Phoenix, Levy?”

“I haven’t. You are the first I have ever heard of. Why all the questions?”

“Something has been bothering me. The book says only one Phoenix is born a generation, but no one has ever seen one before. So, where are they? There is nothing in the book that says a Phoenix can’t be with or have kids with a regular person. It’s only Dragons there is an issue with. If I wouldn’t have been lucky and found Natsu I may have had a happy, normal life with some regular guy. So, why don’t I know of any others?”

“You make a compelling argument.” Makarov interjected. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but I heard you mention the books. You are the first Phoenix I have encountered in my lifetime. When I was a child, stories of Phoenix were as glorious as those of Dragons. Before you joined Fairy Tail, I thought they had gone extinct, or that it was just a myth. This may be hard, but do you remember your parents at all?”

“No Master, I don’t. My first memories are with Nala, the woman who found me as an infant and took me in. I was only a few months old when she found me on July 8, 777, that’s why I celebrate my birthday on that day.”

“She found you in 777?” Makarov’s words broke a bit and I turned to face him. He had a concerned but happy look on his face. “You read your book, right? Did it give you any other information?”

“I did, and not really. It explained that the hair thing was a sign of a true mate, but other than that I knew everything by the time I read it. I’m still really glad Levy found it for me though. It feels like it belonged to me, you know?” Master smiled as he patted my shoulder and walked to the bar. “Levy, do you want to help me do some research?”

We were pouring through books, Gajeel and Lilly giving us a hand. We were looking for any records of a Phoenix, any sign at all. We weren’t having any luck. I was just about ready to give up when Lilly shouted.

“Here, I think I have something!” Pointing at a very old scroll, written on the same kind of paper as my Phoenix book. Levy took it and scanned it over, mouth dropping open as she started reading it out loud.

_“The last Phoenix has been rumored to be taken out for good. The same group who tried to take out the Dragons and were all wiped out. I hope it’s not true, and that you are reading this. I made it, I know you did too, you and our little Phoenix. I’m sorry I failed to protect you, I love you Rhianna.”_

The words hit me like a dagger in the heart, and I crumpled to the floor. Rhianna. The name I had been hearing in my head since I was a child. A wash of emotion hit me as I began to sob, Gajeel and Lily frozen as Levy rushed to me.

“Raina, are you ok? What is it?” I picked my hand up and held it out for the paper. Lilly handed it to me and I stared at it, the date on the bottom read July 7, 377. The next thing I knew I awoke, in master’s office on his couch. Levy was there holding my hand and Lilly looked worried.

“Ah, my dear. Good, you are awake. How are you feeling?” I felt ok except my head ached a bit.

“My head hurts a bit but I feel ok. What happened?”

“You fainted after reading the scroll.” Levy said calmly as she squeezed my hand. Oh yeah. Natsu burst in and started asking questions.

“What’s going on? Rain are you ok?” He said, noticing me on the couch as he came and sat down next to me. He took the scroll from Levy and after reading it, a small noise came from his throat. “July 7, 377…that’s the day…” He looked curiously at me and I shrugged.

“This scrap of paper is the only proof another Phoenix existed that we could find. I don’t know what this means, but it’s a start. Thanks for helping me find it. I think I need some food and bed now.”

“I agree. Come on, we will grab something from the bar and go home, ok?” Natsu said as he leaned in and kissed my cheek. 377. That was more than 400 years ago. Had there not been a Phoenix in 400 years? As we headed out, I realized we were heading in Natsu’s direction. “I have a surprise for you.” He giggled as we headed for his house. We walked in his door and the house was spotless, cleaned from floor to ceiling. Nothing was out of place and everything was neat and tidy and I gasped at the sight. It must have taken him all day. I grinned at him and kissed his cheek.

“Wow, you were busy today! Look how cute this place is all clean!”

“It needed to be done, and Happy wanted another night at your place, I told him I didn’t think you would mind.” I smiled as we sat down on the couch. “So, what did you find. I know it was something by your reaction.”

“The name. Rhianna. I know it. I don’t know how, but I do. I used to hear it in my head as a child, and when they read the words out loud it felt like a knife to the heart. Maybe it’s time you told me how you are 400 years old.”

“I was transported here by the eclipse project, along with the other dragon slayers. Our dragons hid inside until the fight with Tartaros, where Igneel finally appeared after all those years. They explained that they needed to stay hidden and inside us they could help prevent our bodies from ever becoming full dragon, like Achnologia. All I remember is waking up to find him gone when I was about seven, and while searching for him I found Fairy Tail. The day he vanished was July 7, 777.”

“The same day the last trace of any Phoenix, 400 years earlier. That means that was the same time you came here from.” I struggled with what that meant. He was also confused.

“I think you are overthinking this. We will continue to search for info, but it doesn’t matter. We found each other, that’s all that matters to me.” He kissed me on the forehead and we headed to bed. Being with him was so natural, and he made me feel safe and warm. I fell asleep listening to him breathing next to me and smiled.

_Raina. Raina. Read it with your Phoenix eyes._

 

I popped my eyes open. Scattered remains of a dream lingered and I said the words out loud.

“Read what with my Phoenix eyes?”

“What? Rain what’s going on.”

“I don’t know, just before I woke up, I heard someone say read it with your Phoenix eyes. I don’t know what that means.” I frowned, getting out of bed and getting dressed.

“It’s probably your brain overthinking again, don’t let it get to you. What are you doing today?”

“Same as you dragon breath, going to the guild to find a job.” I laughed as he kissed my cheek.

“Good idea. Let’s see if Erza and Gray want to join.” He said as he headed to the kitchen. His house really was cute. Seeing it all cleaned up in the day light really made me appreciate it’s charm. We headed to the guild and met up with Happy and Carla, who were holding hands when we entered. I shot Happy a grin and he laughed, giving me the thumbs up. Erza and Gray had just picked a job and we headed off like old times, before my secret was revealed. None of them even batted an eye. I thought they would look down on me, but that was the furthest from the case. If anything, it bonded us together in a new way, one that made us all stronger. When we fight for the ones we love, everyone wins. Natsu wanted me to head back to his place when we returned, but I needed to stop home.

“That’s fine, but I have to go home first. Come with me and help me carry some things.”

“Sure thing.” When I approached, I began to laugh. Carla and Happy were inside. I opened the door and they were sitting on the couch, she was in her human form. Happy was concentrating hard, and his eyes popped open when he heard the door close.

“Sorry guys, what are we interrupting?”

“I am teaching Happy how to do some transformation magic. He already has the basics, now he is learning how to do this.” She pointed at herself.

“That is great Happy! Good job, buddy.”

“Thanks, Natsu, I was close there until you butted in.”

“Speaking of that, Happy isn’t there something you want to talk about with them?” Carla said as she nodded at him.

“Well, see, Carla and I have decided to move in together. We can’t stay here all the time, and we are grown exceeds who make money, so there is no reason why we can’t.”

“Oh Happy! Carla! That is wonderful! I want to help you house hunt!” I squealed as Happy grinned. Natsu looked a bit perplexed but grinned at his best friend.

“I’m not going to lie and say I’m happy you are leaving, but I am happy you are happy, Happy.” Natsu chortled as the blue exceed flew into his arms.

“We will still be partners and go on adventures, we will just live apart.” Happy cried as he hugged him.

“That’s right pal. And you and Carla can come over to the house whenever you want to visit, ok?”

“It’s a deal.”

“For now, you two can stay here. I’m just grabbing a few things and heading back to Natsu’s.” I said as I headed to my room. I grabbed a bag and tossed in some clean outfits, a new pair of jeans, some makeup and other products I had been missing (my face cream was the best stuff ever) and some other personal belongings. I glanced at the shelf and saw the book. I grabbed it and set it on top and zipped up the bag.

“All right, I’m ready, let’s go.” I hollered as Happy waved goodbye. “I know it will be hard not having Happy around. You did good back there.”

“It will be, but now I have you.” He swooned as he kissed my cheek. We arrived at his house and I headed off to put my stuff away. As I was unpacking, I thought about my dream, read it with your Phoenix eyes. I picked up the book and stared at it. I flipped through the pages and remembered that the last handful had been blank. I reached them and looked at the blank pages, tracing my fingers over them like I was willing them to have writing. The longer I looked, the stranger the page became, until suddenly there were words appearing. They swirled around and scattered on the blank pages, like a spell was lifted. I gasped as I began to read, not fully able to grasp what was happening.

_My darling Phoenix, Raina, I hope you are well when you read this. I have to tell you a story I couldn’t tell you in person. I made so many sacrifices to make sure you would be safe. In the year 377, my mate and I had a beautiful daughter. She held my Phoenix power deep within her, and just after she was born, a horrible war broke out between the humans and Dragons. The humans were also fearful of the Phoenix, so they attempted to cleanse the world of both species. I got wind of a portal that the Dragons were using to send themselves and their slayers to the future to protect them. I tracked down Grandina, the Sky Dragon and begged her to take my child, the last of the Phoenix with them to protect her from the war and my inevitable death. She agreed, seeing how tiny and fragile you were. She took you from me that day, and I have prayed ever since you made it safe, and that you found a happy, healthy life so far in the future. I spent my remaining days writing this book for you, and your father, Delorian, wrote one for the Dragons that also jumped into the future. You will be the very last Phoenix, unless one of those Dragons you went with happens to be your true mate. I really, really hope I was right thinking Igneel’s boy may be the one. If he is, you can continue the Phoenix bloodline. The only way to make a Phoenix is to mate and have a child with your true Dragon mate. I am so sorry I had to leave you so soon, I never imagined I would have to part with you the way I did. Your father and I just want you to know that we love you so very much, and hope we made the right decision. If you haven’t found that boy yet I’ll tell you his name. Your Phoenix will know right away if it’s him, it will feel like you are melting inside, just like it did when I saw your father. His name is Natsu Dragneel, the son of Igneel, the King of Dragons. As of this writing, your father and I are living together in a small cave, surviving the best we can. I know we would be proud of what you will become. We love you._

_Rhianna and Delorian_

_October 379_

The sob came out much louder than I had expected. Natsu came running into the room and stopped dead in his tracks. Tears were streaming down my face as I held the book out for him to see. He shook his head.

“Rain, what is it? I just see a blank page.” I had a feeling in my gut.

“Come here and look at it harder. Concentrate. There are words there.” He approached and started at the blank page awhile when suddenly his eyes widened and he began reading out loud. When he finished, he sat down on the bed next to me and put his hand in mine.

“That’s amazing. It’s like a special message just for us.”

“From my Mom.” I whispered as he hugged me tight.

“I hope she can see how happy we are and that she made the right decision. They gave you a better life, just like Igneel did for me. I bet he knew about you, it sounds like your Mom knew at least a few Dragons, including your Father. It would explain why none of the other Dragons said anything about you.” I smiled as I held the book to my chest. I just knew that this book was special, but knowing my Mother wrote it was the most amazing thing ever. I was going to comb through it slowly very soon. I stood up and set it on the table before stripping my clothes and tossing them aside. Natsu cocked his head to the side and grabbed me around my waist, throwing me onto the bed. His clothes were off in seconds and he slid inside me as my arms wrapped around his neck. My Dragon. I sighed into his hair as he thrust hard and deep, he knew exactly where to hit to make me crazy. He looked down and me and grinned. “Let’s make a Phoenix.” He growled as he pounded into me, kissing my neck and leaving me a moaning mess below him. His lips grazed my nipple as he took it in his mouth, sucking it as his other hand landed on my hip. He was helping me along, my thrusts meeting his with force as he started to tremble. I was coming undone, and I began calling his name out before he crashed his mouth to mine, tongues meeting and sending me off the cliff in waves of pleasure. He jolted above me and spurted his seed deep inside, lingering a bit before rolling off and wrapping me in his arms.

“I love you Raina.”

“I love you Natsu.”

Things continued that way for months, me spending all my time at his house when we weren’t out on jobs. Happy and Carla had finally found a place a few weeks ago, and mine was just sitting empty. I was doing dishes when Natsu burst in the door.

“Hey Rain! I want to ask you something. What if you moved in here, permanently? I mean, my house is paid for already, and you are paying on yours and aren’t even using it.” I set the dish down in the sink and turned around. He must have seen the look on my face because he beamed back at me.

“You have room for most of my stuff, we can make it work.” I snarked as he picked me up and swirled me around in the air. Suddenly Elfman, Gray, Gajeel, and Laxus came through the door.

“We ready to do this or what?” Woah are they going to fight?

“Yep, come on Raina, these guys are helping move you in!” he laughed as we all headed for my house. I really didn’t have much that was left behind, most everything had already migrated to Natsu’s house anyway. We got it all in one trip, thankfully Elfman handled all the furniture himself. After loading it all in we headed to the guild and had dinner. Happy was there with Carla and they congratulated me.

“Good job on moving in with Natsu. He needs supervision with me gone.” Happy laughed.

“I heard that Happy.” Natsu groaned as he put a hand around my waist. “Come on Bud, I need you to help me with something. You two lovely ladies catch up, we will be right back.” He said as he dragged Happy away. Carla looked at me and laughed.

“Those two, I swear. At least I am pretty sure they aren’t going to disappear anymore.”

“Nope, they aren’t going anywhere. Not for long, anyway. Natsu physically can’t, the longer he is away from me, the weaker he gets. I promise, I won’t let them leave like that again.” She smiled at me and patted my hand. She was so cute in her exceed form. “Have you and Happy figured out his transformation yet?”

“Sort of. He can’t hold it very long yet. He always gets side tracked.” She snorted. “You know, he wanted to learn it for a very specific reason.” She winked at me. Oh, Mavis I don’t want to know anymore. I was saved by Levy, who appeared out of nowhere with Gajeel.

“Nice you two to make it official. That fireball actually has a nice house.” Gajeel laughed as Levy elbowed him in the ribs.

“Yeah, where is he? I wanted to congratulate the two of you.”

“He and Happy ran off somewhere. I’m sure they will be back soon.” We chatted a bit, I told her about the hidden message in the blank pages and she freaked. She was mad she hadn’t been able to see it. I gave her the basics and told her my Mom wrote it for me, and that my Dad had written the Dragon book. Gajeel looked at me like I had a million eyeballs growing out of my face.

“Your DAD wrote that? How many other kids got thrown through time?” he laughed.

“Who knows, maybe we should start a ‘just a bunch of young adults who are actually over 400 years old’ club.” I chuckled. Happy flew back in the room with a huge grin, followed closely by Natsu.

“You ready to go, Rain? I’m starving and we have those kick ass leftovers from that last mission in the fridge!” I shook my head. Always food with this man. I stood up and he took my hand and we headed home. Our home. That sounded really nice. As we approached something caught my eye. There were balloons attached to his Natsu and Happy sign, then I realized it didn’t say that anymore. The sign now read ‘Natsu & Raina’.

“Happy helped me, he thought you would like it.” I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

“I love it. I love you.” He pulled me in for a kiss, a passionate, flaming kiss. We were heading into our future in our new home, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading everyone! This is the end of the story…for now at least. I have a few ideas for how this one could continue but felt this was the right place to stop it for now. I can’t rule out possibly returning to this and expanding on it in the future. 
> 
> For now, head over to my newest short collection where requests are open. Read the rules then tell me your ideas! From the Gutter, I Present…the first story is a romp with Dabi from MHA.


End file.
